More Than Just a Dream
by ava-bell-yan
Summary: The sequel to When They Thought Couldn't Get Any Better. Casey has a dream about Derek first story then wakes up but after Derek reads the dream in her Journal do things start to happen between them?
1. Just a Dream?

**I DO NOT OWN LWD!!!!**

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Just a Dream?**_

---------------------------------------------Casey------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, sitting up in my bed suddenly, I turned it off and pulled out my dream journal. I wrote exactly what happened in the dream I had..._ANOTHER dream about Derek??_

You see, Derek was my next door neighbor. I moved here when my Mom remarried a guy that moved here from the U.S. I had a new step-sister, she is really cool and also you see, she's dating Derek. Kaylie and I are both the same age, yes her name is Kaylie, you know?? From my dream. Anyways, her and her Dad moved to Canada after her Mom died of cancer five years ago. Mom met Greg and they fell in love, I can't say I love it here but I know Lizzie is having a good time adjusting. I miss my private school, but going to the High School I am at now is wonderful.

Emily, is my best friend and we are all going into our senior year. Truman is my current boyfriend, but of course he isn't here for the summer because of "fmaily". I still don't know if I trust him from when he kissed my cousin Vicky, but I guess I do in a way. So during the summer Kaylie and I decided to take college classes to get a head start on out AA degrees, both of out ideas. So that is why my alarm clock is going off at seven in the morning. Although I normally would have gotten up at this time anyways.

I got up and took a shower getting ready for the day, and then I headed downstairs to make a good healthy breakfast for both Kaylie and I.

------------------------------------Kaylie--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I heard Casey's alarm go off, so I decided that then would be a could time to get up. Rolling out of bed I looked at myself in the full length mirror that I had on my wall next to my dresser. I still had make-up left on from last night when I went out with Derek, and my hair needed to be brushed, ASAP.

Turning on some music I started jamming out to a rock CD Der gave me for my birthday. I slipped on black jeans, and a plaid pink and black shirt that buttoned down and that was flowy. Quickly applied new make-up and headed downstairs.

By the time I got down there Casey, had breakfast all done. Pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, fruit. Fit for a King, or in this case a Queen.

" Good morning Kay." She greeted me with a smile.

" Well, good morning Case. This looks amazing." I started grabbing things to eat.

" Thank you. So are you ready for classes all day today?" She asked.

" Oh yea, I'm looking forward to it. Of course after classes I am going to the rink, wanna join me?" I asked chewing on my pancakes.

" I suppose, I mean Em is visiting Sheldon. So I guess I can go." I smiled.

" Great, maybe I can get you out on the ice?" She laughed.

" Yea, right." We laughed even harder as we talked about her falling, heading out the door.

Classes started and ended real fast in my opinion. No I am not a total keener like Case, but I am pretty close. That's probably why we get along so well, although I do have to admit, she is a lot prettier then I am... I'm surprised Derek hasn't gone after her. I laughed to myself as we drove to the ice rink.

-----------------------------------------Casey----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I haven't been to the rink in a while, I mean except for the times when Kay would drag me to hockey games, but not like this. It's beens years since I ever went ice skating, with good reason. To be honest I was a little nervous on going, I knew that Derek was going to be there. I really shouldn't have been nervous because it's not like anybody knew that I had dreamed about him, except my journal but last time I checked books can't talk.. So I think I'm safe. _Case, you're paranoid._ I thought to myself.

_Ugh! Let this be over with. _

Kay, drove into the parking lot of the rink and we got out of the car and headed in. We could hear the guys already there playing and Kay had her skates ready and her hockey stick. Yes, Kay plays hockey, only as a hobby and she's really good. Which is probably why Derek likes her so much, and the fact that she is gorgeous! Anyways, we got in there and I sat in the bleachers with Kay as she put on her skates.

" We need to get you some skates." She said tyeing hers.

" Oh right, so if I fall when they are in my bedroom I can cut myself." I said sarcastically.

" They have protectors on them but to be safe, I'll keep them in my room." She laughed, heading unto the ice joining the guys.

**HEY GUYS! YOU LIKE IT SO FAR???**

**MORE TO COME! **

**LOVE, AVA.**


	2. Two Timing Friends

**I DO NOT OWN LWD!!**

**NOTE: I realize that I am not the most perfect writer in the world but this is just something for fun. I can take criticism but please keep in mind, I am not a professional and this is just for fun.**

_**Chapter two:**_

_**Two Timing Friends**_

----------------------------------------------Casey-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I laughed when Kay knocked one of the guys into the wall, she was brutal. Of course then Sam came up behind her and taking off with the puck. She caught up with him and after struggling for a few seconds got the puck back and headed in the other direction. I cheered her on as she went in to score, but then Derek came up on her right side and slammed her to the ice.

" Ouch." I said to myself, turning away.

I could hear her groan in frustration as she got back up and headed down the ice fast towards Derek and slammed him into the wall, stealing the puck and scoring before he even had the chance to recover.

" Wooh! Go Kaylie!" I jumped up and down.

The guys on her team cheered and lifted her up into the bleachers. As Derek's team booed and pushed him around on the ice as they made it to the bleachers also.

" Man, D! Your girl is brutal. I would hate to be on her bad side!" Dean announced and they all started laughing.

" Hey, I was just returning the favor." Kay smirked at her boyfriend.

He opened his mouth to say something but he seemed to notice me.

" Well, well, well, I never thought I would see a keener like yourself here." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes, and Kay smacked his shoulder.

" Oh, be nice. I invited her."

" So we heading to Smelly Nellie's?" Sam came into the conversation.

" Sure, I am starving!" Kay cheered.

" Great, you guys have your fun and I'll just go home and study." I told Kay, picking up my stuff to leave.

" You do that." Derek smirked at me and I made a face at him.

" No! Sis you have to come! It will be fun. Besides we can study later." Kay jumped in my way.

" You have to help with Lizzie train for soccer."

" Babe, just let her go." Derek seemed a little irritated, but I couldn't really tell.

" Well..then we can sneak in some study time before hand and then afterwards. I promise. Please Case?" I sighed.

" Alright, but I'm expecting a call from Truman soon." Kay smiled, but it was forced and Derek scoffed.

" Great! Lets go eat!" Kay jumped forward and wrapped her arms around my neck and Derek's.

Some of the guys stayed to eat with us, and while we all piled into Smelly Nellie's Sally gave us a look that said NOT AGAIN!! All I could do was laugh when she gave us a warning look after she took all of our orders.

" Man Kay! Did you really have to slam him into the wall? You could have hurt out star player!" Dean laughed patting Derek on the back.

" Hey! He knocked me down. He deserved it." She just smiled.

" Yea, well if we lose next weeks game. I'm blaming you." Sam pointed his finger at her.

" I'm with Kay on this one, he totally-" I got distracted by the guy who walked through the door.

We weren't even there twenty minutes and all I wanted to do was go home. Before I realized what I did, I walked over to where he was.

" Truman, what are you doing here?" I practically yelled at him.

" Casey? I..um.." He looked away.

" Truman, you're supposed to be with your family! Remember??"

" Truman, do you really think that she won't-" The girl that was with him stopped and her eyes went big.

" Emily!" I yelled.

" I'm so sorry Case." Emily started.

" Don't even." I walked away from them and went back to the table with the others.

" Who was that?" Dean asked.

" Truman." I said.

" What??" Kay screamed.

" Whatever, just leave it alone." I said.

" No, where is that jerk?" Kay looked over my shoulder. " Is that Emily?"

" Yes, now about that game next week. Who you guys playing?" I asked Sam.

Kay was mumbling something under her breath and Derek just ate his food and Dean was talking to a few of the other guys there, while Sam and I talked about hockey. Crazy right? I know.

----------------------------------------Kaylie----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh that jerk!! How could he! He swore and then he goes off with Emily. Emily, that stupid little...ugh! I knew he couldn't be trusted. _

I kept mumbling under my breath until I felt Derek wrap his arm around me.

" Calm down, I'll take care of it." He whispered in my ear.

" What do you mean?" I looked at him.

" Let's just say, he won't get away with messing with my girlfriends step-sister." He smirked at me.

" It's better if I don't know." I sighed.

" Relax, it'll be fine." He squeezed my shoulders.

" Yea, but not for Case." I winced as I spoke.

" You okay?" He looked down at me.

" Yea, my shoulder is sore." I took a bite of my pizza.

" Oh, I'm sorry. Listen me and the guys are going to go hang. You wanna come?" He asked.

" No, it's better if I stay with Case."

" Alright, I'll see you later." He kissed my cheek and left.

We sat there in silence for a few moments, and then I couldn't take it anymore.

" Sis, are you okay?" I asked.

" Yea, I'm fine. I guess I should have known." She looked up from her salad.

" He's a jerk. You deserve so much better and you know what? You don't need him." She smiled.

" You're right. I never should have taken him back."

" That's it! Now lets go. I believe I promised you some study time." we headed to the door.

" Wait." She said.

" For what?" I asked but she was already at the table Truman and Emily were at.

" I believe this is your, and here a little present from me." I heard her as you threw the necklace he gave her at his face and poured his coke all over the front of his pants.

She came back smiling.

" Nice!" We high fived.

When we got home we were laughing and joking around. We came up with different ways to make Truman pay but then I mentioned that Derek was taking care of it, all Case did was laugh.

I can't really tell you how long we studied but then it was past dark when we stopped. Lizzie went to a friends house so I didn't feel that bad about it, but I could tell Case needed some alone time so I was now in my room. It was real quite tonight, considering Nora and my Dad went out for dinner which left us two girls to fend for ourselves. It was then my stomach growled, I headed downstairs but when I passed Casey's room I could here soft whimpers.

" She can deny it all she wants, it will still hurt." I said to myself.

----------------------------------------Casey-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hated myself that I let it happen again. I mean how stupid could I be? Honestly. It was inevitable. That tears just started to come. Soon enough though, I fell asleep.

Only mt dreams made me feel better...

**Hope you guys liked it! **

**Keep reading!**

**Loves, Ava.**


	3. Curiosity and Paranoia

**I DO NOT OWN LWD**

_**Chapter Three:**_

_**Curiosity and Paranoia  
**_------------------------------------_Derek_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I was walking out of my "honeymoon" suite with a huge goofy grin on my face, and I knew it, the night after the wedding. Man, I don't think I've ever been this happy, in my life. I headed downstairs to make Casey her favorite breakfast._

_The bacon sizzled and the eggs made the eyes of a smiley face over the pancake I made. Placing the finished bacon and putting it in its place, I headed back upstairs. I couldn't help but think that this house was a little empty. I started to think that maybe soon there would be the pitter patter of little feet. Yes, there was a smile on my face again, actually, it never left. _

_" Mrs, Derek Venturi." It had a nice ring to it. _

_I couldn't help but hum on my way up the stairs and into the bedroom. I stopped when I heard her whimpering. Setting down the tray I crawled into bed next to her, wrapping my arms around her waist. _

_" Casey, don't cry. It's okay, I'm here. What's wrong?" I spoke softly in her ear, hoping to hear an answer but not getting one. _

_"Sweetie, please don't cry. I hate it when you cry. Please tell me whats wrong." I pleaded with her, but all she did was turn around and cry against my chest. _

_After a while she fell back to sleep, and I held her close. I had no idea what was wrong, but I know I didn't want it to happen again. Whatever it was. _

_Eventually, I drifted off to sleep to..._

--------------------------------------------_End of Dream_---------------------------------------------------------------

_---------------------------------------------_Casey_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I woke up from another dream about Derek. Taking out my dream journal I wrote down what happened and then pondered about the matter. It seemed that more and more my life seemed to be flowing into my dreams, I only hoped that my dreams wouldn't start to flow into my real life. Of course, the question remains...Why Derek?

Slipping out of bed I through on some jogging pants and a shirt and headed downstairs. Kay was in the kitchen sipping from a water bottle talking to Derek, Sam, Ralph and Dean. Kaylie was still in her yoga outfit and she smiled when she saw me.

" Hey, look who's finally up miss I can never sleep past seven o'clock."

" Yea, I felt like sleeping in. Have you seen my running shoes?" I walked around searching for them behind the couch in the living room and around the table in the dinning room.

" Sleep in? It's nine thirty! You're lucky I'm awake before noon." Dean teased.

" Um... last I saw you were wearing them." Kay answered.

" Check in the laundry room next to the dryer." Derek said pointing towards the laundry room.

" Okay..." Sam raised an eyebrow and everyone else stared at him.

" I saw them when I was in there the other day." He shrugged.

" And why were you in the laundry room?" Sam asked in a teasing tone.

" I was just getting my jersey." Derek said defensively.

" Anyway, there's this party tonight. There will be a band and tons of other stuff. It's going to be the party of the year. You guy's in?" Ralph changed the subject.

" Sure totally there!" The guys said at once.

" I can't go, tomorrow is Sunday and then I'm starting my service project to." Kay said.

" So, what about Sunday?" Sam said.

" She's got church." Dean reminded him.

" Oh yea! Man, I really wanted you to be there!" Derek pouted. Yes, you guys...pouted.

" Wow, um...I'm going now." I finished slipping on my shoes and ran out the door.

I heard and ' You're invited to!' but I was already half way down the street.

The whole purpose of these runs are to clear my head. A time when I could think clearly, but the more I thought of my dreams and what they possibly could mean just confused me more. I wished I could talk to somebody about them but then I remembered that Emily was with Truman. Then all I felt was more hurt and even more confused.

I wasn't paying attention to where my feet had taken me but when I finally stopped I was in front of a huge park. I went to the closest bench and started to stretch, but gave up half way through and decided to hang out under a huge tree. It draped over a hill and made lots of shade.

I planned on staying there for a while.

---------------------------------------Derek------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaylie and I were going to watch a movie with the guys today. Believe me if I had it my way it would be just me and her, but she has this thing with being alone in the house with a guy. Anyways, the DVD was upstairs in her bedroom, and being the guy that I am I offered to go get it.

So there I was, walking past Lizzie and Casey's rooms and I didn't a double take. I've walked this hallway a million times and this one time Casey left her door open, I don't know why but I wanted to see what it actually looked like on the inside. Something on the bed caught my eye, it was hanging off the edge open and it looked like it was going to fall.

I walked over to it and picked it up, turning it over, it was Casey's journal and it was just out in the open. _Oh yea, a house full of girls and they respect each others " privacy". _

" Well I'm no girl." I said to myself turning it over.

" Derek, come on! Where's the movie?! We're getting bored down here." I heard Kaylie yell from the foot of the stairs.

" Coming! I couldn't find it at first!" I said running into Kay's room and grabbing the movie from it's shelf.

Running back down the stairs I was met by Kaylie.

" It's alphabetical, how could you not find it. It's starts will the letter 'A'." She teased.

" Alphabetical?" Dean asked.

" Case got bored one day." And we all laughed to that.

I sat on the couch thinking about Casey's journal, before Kaylie yelled up at me I read the words;

_**'Another dream about Derek last night'**_

These words made me burn with curiosity, why? I don't know.

I felt Kaylie snuggle close to me, and bring me out of my thoughts. I wrapped my arm around her and attempted to concentrate on the movie.

------------------------------------------------Casey---------------------------------------------------------------------

I really don't know how long I had been there but I was getting tired of laying there. Standing up I started walking back home. Not even five minutes later I see a couple holding hands walking down the street coming towards me. Looking at them I almost felt sick, so I started running again and I didn't stop until I got to my front door.

Walking in I found Kaylie on the living room floor with all kinds of books around her.

" What are you doing?" I asked.

" Oh, I'm getting things ready to do my service project tomorrow after church and I'm doing some extra studying." She smiled.

" Cool, need any help?" I offered.

" No, I'm pretty much finished anyways, besides Derek is coming back over in a few minutes." She stood stretching and wincing.

" You okay?"

" I don't know, my shoulder and side hurt pretty bad. Is there a bruise?" She lifted her shirt in the back.

" Oh my gosh Kaylie! How did this happen?" I walked over to her, examining her black and purple bruise. It started at her shoulder and came half way down her side.

" It's been hurting ever since the game." She looked back at me from over her shoulder.

" Kaylie, what happened?" My Mom ran over to us.

" We think it was from playing hockey with the guys." I explained.

" Oh, well no more hockey," Kaylie looked at her sadly. " At least for a while. Those guys need to be more careful next time."

" Who needs to be more careful?" Derek asked us as he helped Greg carry in bags from the store.

" Yea, who?" Lizzie asked.

" Kaylie got a pretty bad bruise from hockey." My Mom said more to Greg then anybody else.

" Well yea, it's hockey," Derek said still not seeing Kaylie yet. " I mean, I get all kinds of bruises...But not like those!" He came up to Me and Kay with in a few strides, clearly concerned.

" Nora, is right Kay. No more hockey for a while, not until that heals." Greg said pointedly.

" Can I put my shirt down now?This hurts." She said sadly.

" Oh yes, I'll got get you some ice." My Mom disappeared into the kitchen along with Greg.

" Is that when I knocked you on the ice?" Derek asked.

" You what?" Lizzie asked.

" We were playing a game Liz, don't worry about it." Kay explained.

" Just making sure." Lizzie then headed upstairs.

" I'm sorry Kayls." Derek brushed her cheek with the back of his hand slightly.

" It's alright, I slammed you back remember?" She smiled.

" Kayls?" I asked, feeling a little jealous. _Jealous??? but I don't like him. I DO NOT like Derek._

Kaylie laughed at me and I swear I saw Derek blush a little. After making sure that Kay was okay again I ran upstairs for a shower and change of clothes. Trying to get rid of this jealousy that was bursting with in me, I thought a shower would help. Then walking out of my room I tripped over something.

" What the heck??" I looked down and saw my dream journal.

I could have sworn that I left it on my bed after I made it this morning.

" That's weird." I closed it, putting it back in its drawer than heading to my closet to change.

" Wait a minute." I spoke to myself.

_It was open._

I thought of the possibilities but after a few seconds decided I was paranoid. After all, who would read my journal? It's a house of girls. Pushing those thoughts out of my mind I slipped on jeans and a band tee. I didn't bother with make-up and put my hair in low pig tails.

I spent most of the day doing things for classes and reading ahead. Greg and my Mom went out to eat again and Kay ordered us all pizza. Going downstairs and grabbing a few slices I sat next to Liz on the and watched T.V with her and Kay. Soon Kaylie went to bed and then Lizzie fell asleep on the couch. Soon I started to get tired as well, and covered up Liz before heading upstairs.

I climbed the stairs wearily and walked into the bathroom. Slowly and sleepily I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I vaguely remember slipping on my pajamas.

I fell on my bed and fell asleep almost instantly, tonight I actually hoped I would dream about Derek.

-------------------------------------------------Derek--------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't even bother going to the party tonight. I was way too tired, besides Kaylie wasn't going to be there. So what was the point?

I was lying there on my bed listening to music and I started to think about Casey's journal. She was dreaming about me? Why? It was killing me to know this, I was so curious I was trying to come up with ways to steal her journal. Even I knew that was a bad idea and that it was hopeless.

What could it all mean?

Needless to say, I didn't get much sleep that night.

**Hey guys! Listen I won't be updating this three day weekend, I am going on vacation. Although I will be writing some stuff in my notebook so I can stay on top of things, just for you guys!!**

**KEEP ON READING!**

**Much love, Ava**


	4. Dreaming of her HER HER HER then HIM?

**I DO NOT OWN LWD!!!!!**

_**Chapter four:**_

_**Dreaming of her, Thinking of her, Wishing I could be hers. HER HER HER and then HIM??**_

_------------------------------------------Derek's Dream----------------------------------------------------------------_

_" You think people would put their books back." I heard her mumbling to herself. _

_I knew that she's worked here in the library for a while, you know when she's not doing her dance thing. I've been coming here for about three weeks, trying to get the courage to make a move, and I have purposely left my books out knowing she would come around and pick them up getting the cute annoyed look on her face. **Ugh, I feel like a bad chick movie.** Anyways, today was the day. **Now or never. **_

_" Excuse me, Miss? Do you know where I can find any books on film and pohotgraphy?" I came up behind her. _

_" Yes, they over there." She pointed to a shelf, her back still to me._

_" Where?" I asked, **turn around dang it!!!**_

_" Here." She walked over to the shelf pointing at a few books._

_" I still don't see it." I smirked, trying not to laugh. _

_" They are right in front of you." She turned around to look at me clearly annoyed but then her expression changed._

_" De-rek!" I laughed._

_" The one and only" I got out before she hugged me._

_" Woah!" I quickly hugged her back. _

_" Where's Kaylie?" She asked. My heart sank a little._

_" Off doing her own thing." I shrugged trying to act casual, leaning against the book shelf._

_" Oh, I see." She just said._

_" So, uh what are you doing later?" _

_" Nothing I guess. Hey! Me, you and Kaylie could do something." She got an excited look, her blue eyes sparkling. _

_" Kaylie won't be coming." I stood up straight._

_" Why?" **Ugh! How can she not understand this!**_

_" 'Cause she's with Dean" I took a step towards her. **Maybe I'll have to show her.**_

_" What?" She took a step back._

_" She's with Dean" I repeated simply, taking another step._

_" Why?" She asked, taking a step back running into the opposite book shelf._

_" 'Cause she wants to be." I closed the gap between us._

_" What are you doing?" She asked me, eyes wide. **Oh how I love those eyes.**_

_" This." I leaned in and kissed her. _

_----------------------------------------------End Dream----------------------------------------------------------------_

**KNOCK!! KNOCK!! KNOCK!!**

" Derek! Up, Now!" My Mom's voice came through the door.

Groaning, I rolled out of bed and glared at the door until I heard her walk away.

Clearly, I need to explain things to you now. You see, my parents are still together. Yes, there was that rough patch but Mom and Dad came up with a system. She would go to school and visit on weekends all the time and of course she still lived in the house but with her being at school full time made seeing her all the time hard. Although there were the few times she was at dinner, anyways. We would go on family vacations all the time, and we always had a good time. I knew that my parents still loved each other I mean why else work so hard to make things work right??

Okay, back to now. I was getting ready for the day, and usually I wouldn't be up until about noonish on a Sunday but of course with Mom around that was nearly impossible.

Heading downstairs I joined the family in the kitchen, grumpy as I was I did smile at Marti.

" Ed. Food. Now." I ordered.

" Derek. Food. Yourself." Mom gave me that look.

" Fine." I grabbed the cereal box.

" Today, I thought we could go to the park." Mom said after a few minutes silence.

" That's a great idea. We could have a picnic." Dad said, which made Mom smile.

" Yea!" Marti squealed.

" Can Lizzie come?" Edwin asked.

" I thought she was going to church with Kaylie?" Mom said.

" Space Case is going instead." I said looking down at my cereal. _**Stupid dream, stupid **__**Casey...No not stupid Casey.. UGH!**_

" Aw, Derek upset that Casey can't come?" Edwin teased.

" No! Why would say something like that?!" I looked at him wide eyed.

" I was just teasing." Edwin said, looking at me weird.

" Okay then Lizzie can come." Mom said ignoring what happened.

Pretty much that's how the rest of the day went.

-------------------------------------------Kaylie-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stretched, walking out of the church and into the parking lot with Casey.

" I am tired." I said.

" Well we only sat there for three hours." She smiled.

" True, so lets go eat lunch before Dean picks me up to take me to the service project." We got in the car.

" Dean?" She asked.

" Yea, he said he wanted to help out." I shrugged.

" Oh."

From then on out the car ride was pretty silent, minus the music and Casey's singing. Oh then my cell phone rang.

" Hello?" Casey picked it up.

" No, she's right here." she said. " She's driving. So, she's driving. Who cares? Do you now how many people die in phone related car accidents?? Ugh, whatever. Now what do you want? Hold on."

She turned to me. " He wants to know if you want to go on a romantic picnic."

" You mean the one his family is having and the one I know Lizzie went to with Edwin? Sure, but you have to come." I laughed and she repeated what I said. I could almost see his smirk come right off his face.

I would have to make it up to him later, but really would it kill him to be with Casey for more than thirty minutes? I thought turning towards the park.

----------------------------------------------Casey-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Getting out of the car, we walked through the park near a group of trees where we saw the Venturi family playing around. It was warm, considering it was summer and we only had a few weeks left before school started up for out senior year. I'd much rather be studying but of course Kaylie was always dragging me in to hang with her.

So there we were walking and talking, eating lunch and actually having fun with the Venturi family. I never thought that this could happen. It didn't seem like we were there long before Kay's phone started ringing.

" Hey." She said casually into the phone. " Oh yea, sorry! I am at the park with Derek and Casey. No no, you can come pick me up now. Okay, bye." She set the phone down.

" Who was that?" Derek asked and I just looked away finding the tree above us very fascinating.

" Oh, that was Dean." She just shrugged.

" He's picking you up?" His voice got all weird.

" Yea, he's helping with the service project." Kay popped a grape in her mouth.

" You didn't tell me that." He crossed his arms.

" He called last minute."

" Casey, did you know about this?" He asked me.

" Ummm..." I looked at Kay wondering what I should say.

" You did huh? How come she knew?" He was angry.

" 'Cause I told her in the car on the way here." Dean's car honked at us from the street.

" I have to go. I'll see you later." kay got up and left, clearly a little annoyed.

" What is your problem?" I turned to him.

" What?!" He stood up.

" I said, what is your problem?? You practically took her head off." I stood up facing him.

" She's going behind my back and hanging with other guys!"

" She always hangs out with guys! Do you even know how many girl friends she has compared to the guys she hangs out with?" His eyes narrowed at me.

" Verses how many friends you have?" He spat.

I froze. " That was low even for you." I turned and started to walk away from him.

" Case," I grabbed my wrist holding me back. " I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

My skin was tingling and I was hoping he couldn't feel my pulse quicken. I turned away from him so he wouldn't see me blush.

" That's the thing... You DID mean it." I tugged hard getting my wrist free and walking back to me and Kay's car.

--------------------------------------------Derek-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I grabbed for her wrist.

" Case, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." I looked into her eyes but she turned away.

I could feel her pulse under my thumb, and it sped up. Was that a blush creeping up her neck? To be honest my heartbeat quickened as well.

" That's the thing... You DID mean it." The she pulled away from me and walked away.

" Dang it!" I mumbled frustrated. _** Why did I have to go and say that?.. UGH why do I even care. She practically attacked me with her words. Yea, but I only said that because I was angry. UGH!! **_

" Nice going." Edwin said behind me.

" Yea, that was just mean." Lizzie added in.

" Yea..." I turned around and walked passed them. There was a lot on my mind, like the dream I had last night and now Kaylie going off with Dean._** Maybe I didn't get enough sleep. Yea, yea, that's it... **_Even though I knew it wasn't.

---------------------------------------------------Kaylie-----------------------------------------------------------------

" I mean could you believe him??" I asked Dean while we drove to our friend Krista's house.

" Yea, I mean if my hot girlfriend was going off with one of my best friends and happens to not tell me. I think I would be a little upset, are you sure he won't beat the crap outta me for this?" He turned to me almost smiling.

" I'm sure, and hot huh? I better not tell him you said that." I smirked at him

" Oh.." Dean blushed keeping his eyes on the road.

I couldn't help but give a little giggle.

" Did you just giggle?" He turned and asked.

" No!" I blushed. **What is wrong with me??? The only person who can make me giggle is Derek. **

I turned and faced the window while Dean just laughed even harder at me the entire way to the house.

This was going to be interesting...

**MORE TO COME!! **

**LOVES, AVA**


	5. New Found Feelings

**I DO NOT OWN LWD!!!!!**

_**Chapter Five: **_

_**New found feelings**_

-------------------------------------------Kaylie-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things were going a lot easier than I thought. Dean was fun to have around ( he's different without the other guys), he was always making jokes about what was being said. Of course this made all the girls laugh. Yes, all of the girls, he was the only guy there. It was amusing to watch him learn how to sew baby blankets for the care packages we were going to make and send to children in Africa.

Honestly, how many guys do you know who would do this? I've been planning this for more than a year and never once could I get Derek involved and here was one of his best friends sitting here and helping out.

Dean, asked about the project the other day when he heard me and Derek discussing it. When I told him what I was doing he got this look on his face and confessed that he has always wanted to do something like this. When he called and asked if he could participate and help out I was so incredibly happy. Just when I was giving up on Derek someone close to him steps in instead, it's funny how these things work out. A part of me felt guilty though. I probably should have told Derek that Dean was going with me but I hang out with them so often that it never crossed my mind that it would be such a problem.

" You know, if you don't pay attention you're going to sew your hand up." Dean was standing in front of my table.

" Oh, right." I was at one of the sewing machines and my hand was getting dangerously close to the needle.

" You alright? You seem distracted." He smiled down at me.

" Yea, thanks for asking though." I smiled at him and then went back to work.

" What are friends for?" I saw him grin and walk away from the corner of my eye.

I must have sewn a hundred blankets by the time it was dark. Most of the girls had left but I stayed along with Dean and a couple of others. Dean was on the other side of the room counting up all the blankets we had made and the others were starting to clean up. I stretched wincing because of my bruised shoulder, I began to clean up as well.

When that was done I walked over to Dean, who was putting the blankets into large bags.

" Did you have fun?" I asked helping him.

" I did actually. It was hard not to." He smiled at me.

" That's good. I felt bad leaving alone you with all the girls though." We finished putting the blankets away.

" Oh, it's not a problem, Really." He laughed.

" Alright, I hope you don't mind but I kind of have to take all these home." I pointed at the multiple bags we had.

" That's not a problem. Let's go." He smiled grabbing some bags.

------------------------------------------------------Casey---------------------------------------------------------------

After the spat Derek and I had at the park, I pretty much stayed in my room studying until supper time. It was one of few times where we actually ate together, well except that Kaylie wasn't back yet. Not even ten minutes after we sat down for dinner there was a knock on the door. Lizzie ran and opened it.

" Derek?" I said.

" Derek! Hi, I'm sorry we weren't expecting you." Mom said.

"Oh hey, oh that's okay. Is Kaylie here?" He asked.

" No, she isn't back yet." Mom answered.

" Why don't you wait until she gets back. Come sit with us." Greg said.

" Uh sure." Derek said, I could tell he was annoyed that Kaylie hadn't returned.

Lizzie glanced at me as she and Derek sat down. He was across from me, where Kaylie usually sat and he smiled weakly at me. Greg and my Mom started talking to him about hockey conditioning and if he was looking forward to school starting in two weeks. I sat there and tried to ignore the sound of his voice and the glances he was probably giving me.

He was still there after dinner and even Mom was asking about Kaylie now. I was in the kitchen washing dishes, tonight was Kay's turn but because I'm a nice person I am doing it instead.

" Can I help?" Derek came up beside me.

" I don't know, Can you?" I asked sarcastically tossing a dish towel at him for drying.

It was silent for a few minutes before he started speaking.

" Look, I'm sorry about earlier today." He mumbled.

I turned to him about to give him a piece of my mind but I made the mistake of looking him the eyes. Those brown gorgeous eyes, and for whatever reason I couldn't yell, and I wasn't mad or upset anymore. He had this look, like he was genuinely sorry, like he made the worst mistake of his life. I couldn't understand.

" It's not a big deal, it was a silly comment." I said keeping eye contact.

" No, it is a big deal. I yelled at you when you didn't deserve it." His face softened and it looked like he was going to reach out and touch my cheek. Although he had stopped himself and his hand was suspended in midair, maybe this was all my imagination.

That's when the front door swung open and a laughing Kaylie stumbled in, followed by a grinning Dean. Derek dropped his hand suddenly and started drying the already dry plate he picked up.

" Hey, you guys. What took you so long?" I walked into meet them.

" Hey, Case. Sorry, it took longer than expected but we got so much done!" She explained setting down two huge garbage bags next to the four others Dean carried in.

" I see that." I smiled. " You guys want ice cream or something?"

" No, I better get going." Dean said his goodbyes and left, but not before smiling at Kaylie.

" I'll take some. I'm starved, did you guys leave me any food?" She asked following me into the kitchen.

" No, I ate it all." Derek said now placing bowls on the counter next to the ice cream.

" Why are you here?" She asked.

" I came here to apologize but you weren't here. Of course if you don't want me to, I can just leave." He headed for the back door.

" No!" She jumped in front of him." Please stay, we even have ice cream." She beamed.

" Okay, I'll stay but only because you asked." He laughed wrapping his arm around her waist and walking towards the ice cream.

I sat there watching them the entire time, watching the sweet side of Derek. Which was indeed rare, especially around me. Kaylie would ask me questions every now and then, trying to get me involved but her and Derek mostly talked and got cuddly. Only after Derek's apology, of course.

From what I knew about Kaylie and Derek was that they met during school, when she first moved to here five years ago. Kaylie's Mom had died that year and didn't have any friends. I think that was about the time that Derek's parents we thinking about divorcing and that's how they found each other. After Derek found out that Kaylie was a big hockey buff they instantly became best friends. In pictures, you would always see her, Derek and Sam together laughing and usually always playing hockey. When Kaylie first joined the Mormon church she was a freshman in high school, that was about the time that Mom married Greg. It was hard finding people who supported her, Mom and Greg didn't like the idea of her being a member and Liz and I honestly didn't care enough. Although, even when her own Dad didn't support her, Derek did. Of course so did Sam but not like Derek, he was always there to help when he could. I remember walking in to her room when I heard her crying one day to find Derek rocking her back and forth telling her that things would get better. That she didn't have to be ashamed for something she believed in.

This is the Derek I wish I knew, but I know that it would never happen. After that Derek and Kay were never apart. They started dating out Junior year and Derek had almost become nicer, at least towards me. I knew that it was only for Kay's sake, but nicer still...

" Hello?! EARTH TO CASEY." Kaylie was waving her hand in front of my face.

" Uh, what?" I asked looking away from the wall I found so fascinating.

" You okay? You've been staring at that wall for the past hour." She said giving me a worried look.

" Oh, I was just thinking." I stood up putting my melted ice cream in the sink.

" It looked like some pretty intense thinking. Even Derek asked if you were okay." She said following me around as I cleaned up the rest of the kitchen.

" Yea, I'm sorry." I said.

" It's cool. Just what were you thinking about?" She asked.

" Umm, about this guy that I like." I turned and looked at her nervously.

" A guy? Who is it?" She asked, curious and excited for me.

" Just this guy that I know. I really like him but he has this amazon girlfriend. I was just thinking about how happy they are together and that it's better if I just stay out of it." I said honestly.

" Do you think that's the best idea? I don't think you should give up so easily. You never know how things will work out. They could break up." She said trying to cheer me up.

" That's the thing though, a part of me doesn't want them to break up. A couple such as have known each other for so long, and have such a connection that it would be wrong for me to interrupt that. You might as well have never invented hockey because with out it... they never would have found the happiness they share together." I confessed, tears filling my eyes. I knew I had said too much so I ran upstairs, slamming my door behind me.

------------------------------------------Derek---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late and I had gotten bored of listening to music, I didn't even want to talk to Sam. He had called wanting to know if we going hang tonight, and I just told him I had things I needed to do tomorrow and couldn't. To be honest, I wanted to be with someone else. I hated myself for it because it wasn't Kaylie. It was Casey.

When we were in her kitchen earlier I knew I was going to kiss her. I almost did, but I had to stop myself. What kind of a boyfriend would I be to cheat on my girlfriend? That is not the Venturi way. It would be better if I broke up with Kaylie, but it would hurt her when I ask out Casey. Besides I know that Casey would never go for me, even if I thought I saw a hint of longing in her eyes when she was looking at me. I knew that if I were to break Kaylie's heart Casey effeminately wouldn't date me. It was a vicious cycle that my mind was set into and the last thing I wanted to do was hurt Kaylie.

It's better if I just forget my feeling for Casey.

" What have I gotten myself into?" I asked myself.

Turning over on my bed, I sighed into my pillow. Waiting and hoping sleep would come soon.

------------------------------------------------Kaylie--------------------------------------------------------------------

I was still thinking about what Casey had said to me a few weeks ago. Nothing had really changed, except it seemed as if Casey was avoiding something. I knew it wasn't me, but every time the guys were over she would stay in her room or leave. The same with Derek to, he would always ask me to hang out at his house, or somewhere else.

School had started up again so it didn't seem like a big deal. There seemed to be a routine almost, Casey and I would drive to school together then hang out during school and part afterwards. The only normalcy in my life were the weekend when Dean would come over and hang out, usually when Derek was with his Mom and all, just before the others would show up and then we would all leave to play hockey or something. Even though I wasn't supposed to be playing, I couldn't help myself. I was starting to feel lonely, in some ways, I didn't have a girl to talk to anymore because Casey and I didn't talk much anymore. I was fed up with it so today I was going to demand some time alone with my step-sister, even if she didn't like it.

So today after school, I told Derek that I was going to hang with Casey.

" Look, we never talk anymore and it's driving me crazy. So I am demanding a girls day!" I announced to Casey as we got into the car.

" I know, that is why I planned a spa day." She smiled widely at me.

" Really?!" I squealed.

" Yes, really." She laughed at my rare girly moment.

" Great! I can't tell you enough how much I have needed this. My shoulder has been so sore that it needs two spa days all on its own."

" I forgot! It won't hurt will it?" She asked driving towards the new spa place that opened.

" I'm sure, I'm mostly stiff." I said turning on some tunes.

" Good because we are going to have so much fun!" She beamed.

This day turned out way better than I expected. Could things get any better?

**SORRY THE LAST CHAPTER WAS SO LAME. HOPEFULLY THIS ONE IS MUCH BETTER!**

**MORE TO COME!**

**LOVES, AVA**


	6. The Question Remains

**I DO NOT OWN LWD!**

**ONLY KAYLIE AND DEAN.**

_**Chapter six:**_

_**The Question Remains**_

------------------------------------------Casey---------------------------------------------------------------------------

" This is the life." Kaylie sighed happily in the tub next to me.

" I don't think I've been this relaxed...ever." I sighed back to her.

" I know what you mean." I looked over at her and her eyes were closed, her body was complete submerged into the mud bath, minus her head.

" Thanks for this Case."

" Don't worry about it, Sis." I replied.

" No, really this means a lot to me." She confessed to me softly.

" I know, we haven't talked a lot lately and I missed it. That's why I planned this all girl spa day." I smiled.

" It makes sense, but why did you have to plan time to be with me? It's not that I'm not having fun, because I am, but it seems as if you've been avoiding me." I could feel her eyes on me, I chose to keep mine closed.

" I'm not avoiding you. Not really, I've just needed my space but don't worry, I don't anymore." I opened my eyes grinning at her.

I really hated lying to her, but she could never know these feelings or these thoughts that I'm having about Derek. It would crush her, and that's the last thing I want to happen.

" Good, I was starting to go slowly insane with out you." She laughed, although it seemed she believe me.

" Don't take this the wrong way, but I think that's already happened." We laughed.

For the next four hours, we got massages, facials, manicures and pedicures. I was almost sad to leave the place, but it was getting late. We hadn't had anything to eat, so we went out to dinner before heading back home.

" Where have you been?!" We were both jumped by Derek, Sam and Dean as we walked through the front door.

" Spa.." I said.

" Spa?" Sam said.

" Yea, look!" Kaylie showed off her manicured nails.

" Wow, you look girly." Dean teased, touching her fingers making her French manicure sparkle in the light.

" Why did you tell me you were going to the spa? I thought you were kidnapped or something." Derek said grabbing hold of her shoulders.

" Well I kinda was kidnapped." She smiled. " Case, surprised me by taking on a girls day."

" Yea, she seemed kinda stressed and we haven't talked a lot lately.. so I thought it would be fun." I shrugged, smiling awkwardly at Derek because his eyes were hard. Then he sighed, like it was a burden I even talked to him.

" Okay, we were supposed to hang out. So I got worried." He said to Kaylie but still looking at me.

" Well, I'm here now. Although, where is everybody else?" She turned to me.

" Liz is with Edwin I think and Mom and Greg went to some play. So they won't be home until late." I said heading to the stairs.

" Do you want to join us?" Sam asked me.

" No, that's fine. I wouldn't want to get in the way." I mumbled because of the look Derek shot Sam.

" Aw, please sis?" Kaylie gave me the puppy dog look.

" You won't be in the way." Dean said.

" No, I'm tired anyways. You know how the spa is.. " I trying not look at Derek.

" Actually, no." Sam and Dean laughed.

I didn't argue anymore, and just ran upstairs enclosing myself in my room. Maybe it was just me but it seemed that someone in that group had a real problem with me. Yes, by that I mean Derek. What did I ever do to deserve that?

------------------------------------------------Derek---------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't that I wanted to be mean to her, it was just if I wasn't mean then I would be too nice. When Casey gave me that ' what did I ever to you' look, I knew that maybe I had over done it. Even Kaylie gave me a strange look, but after Casey ran upstairs she just shrugged and started chatting with the guys. Being on autopilot I went along with everything everybody else wanted, out to pizza, my house to play Babe Raider, which by the way Kaylie beat like a hundred times and then it was just me and Kaylie alone.

" So, are you going to tell me what's been on your mind the entire night?" Kaylie asked me sitting next to me on the couch in her living room.

" If I said 'you' can I get a bite of that ice cream." I evaded the question leaning towards her.

" Hmm, depends if you were being honest. Which I know wouldn't be true if you said that." She took a bite of her ice cream, smirking at me.

" You're right, I didn't want a bite anyways." I leaned back against the couch turning back to the hockey game on the screen.

" Oh, yea right. Just like how you didn't want to play Babe Raider anymore when Dean and I teamed up against you and Sam." She laughed softly.

" Hey, that's different." I had my arms around her now.

" Oh, yea sure. If that makes you feel better." She continued to eat her ice creaming, smiling.

" It does." I smirked leaning in for a kiss.

" Hey Kay? Have you seen--" Casey's voice came from the bottom of the stairs. " Oh, never mind. I-I uh didn't mean to interrupt." I turned to her, feeling horrible.

" No, I was just leaving anyways." I said mostly to Kaylie.

" Oh?"

" Yea, Pops wants me back." I made some lame excuse, kissed her cheek and left while trying not to look at Casey.

Flipping my phone out of my pocket I call Sam's number.

" Hey, what's up?" His voice sounded a little irritated.

" You need to come over." I said hanging up and rushing into my room.

----------------------------------------------Kaylie----------------------------------------------------------------------

" That was odd..." I mumbled after Derek left.

" Yea, but have you seen my over sized navy blue sweater?" Casey asked me.

" No, but you can the sweater that's on my bed." I said getting up and putting my bowl in the sink.

" Thanks." Casey smiled before returning back upstairs.

I stood there for a couple of minutes before running upstairs to Casey's room.

" Case? Did you and Derek get into a fight?" I blurted at her.

" No, why?" She answered, from what I can tell honestly, which was true.

" Well I noticed that he was being cold to you earlier and then when you came down from upstairs he was just about to kiss me. Then when he saw you he jumped up and left...There isn't anything going on between you two is there?" I asked, I needed to know.

" No, I haven't even talked to him since school started. What ever is going on with him, is his problem. Why don't you ask him? I'm sure he would tell you." Casey said encouragingly as I sat next to her on her bed.

" That's the thing though, I did ask. He completely avoided the question and with him if he's not ready to say something you won't get it out of him until he feels like he needs to say something about." I looked down.

" Then give him time, sis. Maybe he just needs to think it out before he does anything." Casey had an arm around me.

" You're right. Thanks." I smiled at her.

" No, problem. Now go grab your books because I know you haven't done your work yet." She laughed.

" Yes, Mom." I teased.

My worries were pretty much put to rest, except there was still that feeling that maybe Casey was hiding something. I found it odd that Derek and Casey don't talk anymore, usually they would try, for me but now they just avoid each other all together. I pushed these thought to the back of my mind because I didn't need any drama, especially with school keeping me busy. That and Derek's and Casey's birthdays coming up. Next month Derek, two months from now Casey's and don't get me started on Halloween, Thanksgiving and Christmas.

" Kaylie, what are you freaking out about?" Casey asked me.

" Oh, just doing some planning in my head for the holiday." I replied.

" Oh man, I need to get started on those too!" She pulled out a notebook from her drawer and started scribbling.

I smiled to myself slightly, getting back to my Literature homework.

------------------------------------------Derek---------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Okay, so what's up that you have come over to your house at almost midnight on when we have school tomorrow?" Sam asked walking into my room.

" Who are you, Casey?" I cringed when I said her name.

" No, so what about Casey did you want to talk to me about?" Sam had this weird thing for knowing what was on my mind.

" What about her? She's just so annoying, and a keener, not to mention a total klutz, and has a bad sense of fashion." I tried to get Sam off the topic even though that's why I called him over here.

" So, in other words, you think she's amazing, really smart, you think she's clumsy but in that cute kind of way and that she's undoubtedly gorgeous?" Sam arched his eyebrow at me.

" Yea..." I sighed.

" Have you told Kaylie yet?" He asked me seriously.

" No, how can I? I can't just go up to her and be like I have the hots for your step-sister so we're gonna have to break up." I started pacing.

" Have you tried talking to her? I know Kaylie and if you just sit there and explain things to her she'll understand." Sam reasoned.

" Okay, so I'm supposed to sit her down, say Kaylie you know I care about you but I have the hots for Casey and I want your permission to date her? That's even worse." I argued.

" You'll have to tell her eventually." Sam shrugged.

" Yea, I know." I sighed frustrated.

" Don't worry man, she'll understand. She knows your her best friend above all things. Maybe she won't be as hurt as you think?" Sam said before leaving.

I really hated it when Sam was right. I'll have to tell her eventually, and with Kaylie the sooner the better. She's never liked secrets.

It's when is the question...

**HERE WE GO!! KEEP ON READING!!!**

**LOVES,AVA**


	7. No More Meanies In the House, Except Kay

**I DO NOT OWN LWD!!! JUST KAYLIE AND DEAN!!**

_**Chapter Seven:**_

_**No more meanies in the house, except for maybe Kaylie**_

------------------------------------------------------Derek---------------------------------------------------------------

" Hey Der, what do you want for your birthday?" Kaylie was laying on her bed studying, she was writing notes in her notebook.

" Hmm?..." I was in the middle of admiring her exposed legs, this was rare since it only occurred during soccer season. "Oh, I don't know. My birthday isn't until next month."

" You mean in the next two weeks?" She continued taking notes.

" I don't know, surprise me." I reached my fingers out and trailed my fingers down the back of her calves.

" Derek, what do you think you are doing?" This is when she finally turned to look at me.

" I'm tired of studying." I moved from her desk chair and sat down next to her on the bed.

" You didn't even do anything." She stated sitting up.

" Yes, I did. Watching you work made me exhausted. Why don't we do something else?" I tugged on her hair.

" Like what?" Her studies were now forgotten.

" We could go ice skating. Maybe play a little one-on-one?"

" No, Nora saw a bruise on me the other day and she grounded me from the ice until Christmas." She scrunched up her nose.

**********KAYLIE'S FLASHBACK****************

" Kay, could you reach that tray up there?" Nora asked her while taking out all the food to set out for dinner.

" Sure thing." She reached up on her tip toes and grabbed the tray but was interrupted by Nora.

" Is that a bruise?" She turned to Nora who was pointing and the exposed part of her stomach.

" What? Where?" She tried to act like she didn't know.

" There." Nora had a stern look on her face, walked over and lifted up her shirt and expose the black bruise even further. " I thought I told you no more hockey until youth shoulder was healed." She stated firmly.

" You just said until it got better, and it's better." She said.

" Really?" Nora lifted up her arm high on her bruised shoulder.

" See...all better." But her eyes watered from the pain.

" That's it, no more hockey until Christmas. Maybe then you'll be healed." Nora took the tray and went back to what she was doing.

****************END FLASHBACK****************

" Okay, fine. We'll just go to the arcade at the mall then. I will be fun." I stood up, taking her hand and standing her up _( for what ever reason I was grinning like a fool. YAY an arcade!)._

" Alright, let me change first then we'll go." She started rushing out of her bedroom.

" What? You look fine to me." I smirked knowing for a fact she could never wear those short shorts outside of soccer practice do to the fact that they were too short.

" You know these are too short to wear in public." She laughed still pushing on my chest.

" Then why wear them during soccer practice. Besides, you wear them in front of me." I laughed while she closed the door on my face knowing that I had won.

I turned walking down the hallway towards the stairs but failed to do so because of a certain keener of gorgeousness ran right into me.

" Ouch, watch where you're going, Princess." I rubbed the bottom of my chin that her beautiful head ran into while walking up the top step of the stairs.

" I-I'm sorry." She kept her head down and her shoulders shook when a sniffle escaped her.

" You don't have to cry about it..." _CRAP._" It was just an accident, Case." I reached out and touched her shoulder.

" I'm not crying because of you running into me." She looked up trying to pull a mean/angry look but failed. I felt my heart break a little at the sight of her tears, composing myself before I opened my mouth to respond.

" You ran into me, remember?" I tried not to look at her eyes.

" Whatever." She pushed passed me, and I grabbed her shoulder turning her back around to face me. _KISS HER NOW._

" I'm sorry, what ever it is. You didn't deserve it." I smiled at her, reaching out to wipe away a tear and mentally beating myself up.

" Like you care." She said coldly walking away because I released her from the shock of her tone.

There really wasn't much I could do at that point. I knew I could run after her and demand what was wrong with her, but I knew that it would be a bad idea. Seeing as I wouldn't know what to say. Instead I just watched her walk away and run into her bedroom. Shrugging I walked the rest of the way downstairs to wait for Kaylie. Little did he realize Kaylie had seen the entire encounter but hid behind a wall, so as to not to be seen.

" Honestly, how long does it take to change out of shorts?" I mumbled to myself.

" Not as long as you think, but you do have to take into consideration that hair and make-up." Kaylie grinned at me as I turned to her.

" I still don't see understand why you insisted so much on changing." I teased walking up to her, noticing her hair the same way and no differences in her make-up that she's had on all day. _ODD._

" Oh, so you're saying you don't like what I'm wearing now?" She faked hurt as we grabbed out jackets.

" No, no believe me you look great. I was just saying is all." I smiled while checking out her black skinny jeans and tight D-Rock short with her converse shoes.

" Are you checking me out?" She teased, sliding on her black denim jacket.

" Pf ft, no." I blushed slightly.

" Ha, somehow I don't believe you." She gave me a smile before walking out the door.

" What? Pf ft...What?" I went after her.

-----------

-----------

Kaylie, honestly couldn't remember a time when being at an arcade was so much fun. Derek had payed for everything, and taken me through all of the games basketball hoops; car races, guitar hero, and dance dance revolution. It had only seemed like twenty minutes but in reality they had been there most of the night and curfew was fast approaching.

The encounter between Derek and Casey seemed almost forgotten but it still wore on my mind. It was odd for Derek to do something like that, even to me, unless he really cared. This made me think that deep down he did care for Casey like a friend but with the way things has been between them lately I doubted it was the same for Casey. I made a mental note to talk to Casey when I got home later to see why she was crying.

" Here, I bought this for you." Derek had walked up to me from a small jewelery stand outside the arcade.

" Wow, it's gorgeous. You really didn't have to buy it." I examined the silver bracelet he handed me.

" It's not big deal. It's just a bracelet for my girlfriend and best friend" He kissed my cheek and grabbed my hand.

" Okay, so did I miss an anniversary or something?" I looked at him like her grew another head.

" No." He laughed. " I just wanted to get it for you."

" What has gotten into you? Why all the sweetness?" I smiled and nudged his shoulder with mine as we walked out to the car.

" Oh, I'm hurt." He had his hand on his chest. " I'm always sweet to you." He smiled at me.

" Oh sure, sorry." I teased.

" You're forgiven." He chuckled.

There were a few minutes of comfortable silence as we got into the car, I could tell there was something on his mind by the silence.

" You know, all she wants is to be your friend." I spoke after we pulled away from the mall, knowing he was thinking about Casey.

" All Spacey cares about are her keener ways and he prancing abilities on stage." He got a look on his face.

" Yet, you comforted her..." I mumbled under my breath.

" What?" He turned to me.

" I said why not give her a chance. Casey, has never done anything to you." I knew that he had heard what I said the first time but I didn't want him to think that I was spying on him.

" You're right." He said after a long pause.

" Do you remember the terms we made before dating?" I asked playing with the new bracelet on my wrist.

" That we would never let out relationship get in the way of our friendship." He said in monotone.

" So, if there is anything you want to say to me as your best friend and not your girlfriend all you have to do is say so." He glanced my way.

" I know, Kayls." He reached out and held my hand as he drove.

We were almost home when my phone started buzzing. It was a new text message from Dean.

**-What you up to?**

_-In the car with, D._

_-**Oh, on a date?...**_ My eyebrows furrowed at the dots.

-_Heading back, what's up?_

**-Bored, was thinking about you.**I smiled gently, cheeks reddening slightly.

" Who are you texting?" Derek had a somewhat amused look on his face.

" Oh, Dean." I smiled and Derek's face fell a little. " He was asking if I was out on a date with you." I squeezed his had.

" Oh, then why did you have that look?" He asked, squeezing back.

" What look?!" I opened the car visor and looked into the mirror.

" Ha ha, never mind." He just laughed at me and I smiled at him.

I swear I heard him say something to the effect of 'To Cute' under his breath but I couldn't be sure, That is when Derek pulled into his driveway and we got out of the car. Instantly he had his arm around my shoulders as we walked to gruesome six feet to the patch of grass in between our two houses.

" That was fun." I said a matter a factly.

" It was, we should do this again sometime." We laughed.

" I'll see you tomorrow. Pick me up for school?" I teased.

" I don't know, if I'll have time. I mean it's a pretty long drive." He motioned between the two houses.

" Ha, fine then maybe I'll just have Dean come get me. I know he would be MORE than willing to." I teased knowing he hated the idea of me alone with Dean.

" Woman, you better be standing outside your house at seven thirty tomorrow morning or so help me I will hunt you down and force you to watch me decorate your room with unicorns." He threatened with a smile.

" Unicorns? Really Der?" I laughed hugging him.

" Yes, unicorns." He embraced me warmly, kissing the top of my hair.

" Well, then I should be on time then." I pulled away.

" You better." He leaned down and kissed me before walking away.

Laughing the entire way into my house I glanced at the clock. Two minutes until curfew, oh how father would be proud. I scoffed to myself heading upstairs.

" Okay, Casey what happened? Why were you crying?" I burst through her door to find her still crying on the floor at the foot of her bed, head between her knees.

" Case?..." I asked softly sitting next to her.

*SNIFFLE*

" Casey, come on what happened?" I wrapped an arm around her and she looked up at me. " There you go." I smiled warmly , wiping away her tears. " Now tell me what happened."

" He did." Was all she managed before breaking down again.

" Who did, sweetie?" I brought her close to me.

" Truman." She cried into my chest after a long pause. I had a feeling it really wasn't about Truman, but went along with it anyways.

" Truman? What happened with Truman?" I puller her at arms length making her look at me.

" He wanted to talk, so I met him at Smelly Nellie's and....and he...." Fresh tears appeared.

*****************CASEY'S FLASHBACK*********

He was sitting in the booth closest to the door, thank goodness. You know, just in case I would have to make a quick get away because as I sat down across from him I suddenly had a very bad feeling about this.

" You're late." He said coldly.

" I decided to take my sweet time, thought that maybe it was your turn to wait on me." I shot back.

" Save the attitude babe, I just wanted to talk." He sat up straight and leaned forward.

" Oh, really then talk." I crossed my arms over my chest.

" Look, I'm sorry. It wasn't what you thought, I want you back." He shrugged.

" Let me think...how about no." I reached for my purse.

" What am I going to do with out my 'no questions asked girl'" He smirked.

" What is that supposed to mean?" I yelled.

" Oh, you know... never asking why, not complaining and doing everything that I ask you to do." He shrugged. " Emily...just asked too many questions for my liking."

" You're such a jerk." I stood up.

" Sit down." He ordered angrily.

" Why should I?" I grabbed the drink he had in front of him and poured down the front of him.

" What the-" He started but I didn't here the rest because I was out the door and running back home.

******************END FLASHBACK***********

" He what?" She didn't respond. " Casey, what did her do?" I started to panic.

" He tried to get me back, told me he was sorry....that he wanted his ' no questions asked girl' back." She had calmed down, finally.

" No, he didn't." I was appalled by his words.

" Yes, he said that Emily just asked too many questions. I guess she wasn't as...submissive to his demands, not like I did." One last tear escaped.

" He was wrong, there were times when many of us questioned what you were doing but sis, you only did something when you wanted to. Not because he asked or told you to. He thought he was in control but in reality it was you. " I squeezed her shoulders.

" I know, but still the way he said it and the fact that I lost my best friend because of him..." She trailed off looking down at her hands.

" It doesn't matter what he says and Emily...well I'm sure she'll forgive you, but most importantly I think she'll apologize because she knows what she did was wrong." I said.

" Thank you." She stood up.

" Don't mention it." I stood up hugging her. " Now, get some sleep." I ordered in mock authority making her laugh a little.

I left her then and headed to my own room. Stripping I tossed my phone on my bed where it bounced and fell off, all the while buzzing like mad. Groaning, I picked it up just to see the multiple text messages that I got from practically everybody.

**Dean: Night shorty. Sweet dreams. :)**

**( friends from the US)**

**Nikki: Miss you!**

**Esa: You need to visit again! Huge parties coming up and you need to be here!**

**Todd: You still awake?**

**( I didn't respond to any of them)**

I sat down my phone again to finish getting my pajamas on.

_BUZZZ!!! _" UGH!" I picked it up again.

**Derek: " My love, she sleeps! Oh, may her sleep, As it is lasting, so deep!"**

I laughed at this message, it was a quote from Poe's " The Sleeper". It was from the book I gave to him for his birthday one year.

_Me: I hope you know, I'm not dead. _I replied to his text.

**Derek: I realize that but it was the only thing I could find about sleep so far...**

_Me: Ha ha, well then. Good night._

Then I continued my nightly routine.

---------------------------------------------------Casey------------------------------------------------------------------

I did feel better after Kaylie spoke to me, but Truman's words weren't the only cause for my tears. All this frustration and defeat that was building up on me was driving me insane. Whenever I would convince myself that Derek really was just an arrogant jerk, he would do something or say something that made all these feelings go away. Honestly, it was stupid that I was crying over Truman's words but in some ways he was right. There were times when he would remind me so much of Derek that I couldn't say no. I guess I should have have seen it coming when after the incident with cousin Vicky, and Derek being the only one I could find at the time and what he did...I should have noticed it then because that's when the dreams started happening.

These thoughts ran through my mind for a long while, going in circles as I just laid there on my bed. It was pitch black and I was wide awake, I hated it. I wanted sleep, but he was keeping me awake, so I did the only thing I could think of. Call Sam.

" Hello?" His sleepy voice came through the phone.

" Sam?..." My voice cracked with emotion.

" Casey? It's three in the morning. What's wrong?" He sounded a little more awake.

" Derek, that's what's wrong." I confessed.

" What did Derek do?" He sighed.

" Be himself, Sam he's so dysfunctional it's making me go crazy." I sat up.

" How?" He asked almost irritated.

" One minute, he'll be nice and sweet and then the next he's cold. I honestly, don't know what to think! Sometimes I think he is about to kiss me but then he'll change the subject or push away suddenly." I explained, blushing.

" You like Derek!" He coughed." I mean, you like Derek." He said in a more calm tone.

" Yes," I smiled to myself. " Yes, I like Derek." Finally admitting it to someone else and to myself.

" Does Kaylie know?"

" No, I don't know if I should tell her." My heart sank.

" Well, she has a right to know don't you think, Case?" He reasoned.

" Yea, but I don't even know if he likes me back. I can't tell her that and then have her laugh in my face because she knows that there is no way on God's green Earth that he would ever go for me. Besides I can't exactly tell her with out knowing what Derek feels either, what if I tell her and she says that she understands and lets me go for it. All just to find out he didn't feel the same way." I reasoned back.

" I know Kaylie, she would never laugh in your face and plus I know Derek isn't nice to someone unless he cares about them deep down. In my opinion, I think you should go to sleep, think about this, talk to Kaylie and the go from there." He yawned.

" Yea, you're right..." I yawned to. " Wait, did you just imply Derek might possibly care about me?" My heart sped up.

" Good night, Casey." He hung up with another yawn.

" Night." I hung up the phone plugging it into it's charger. " This is going to be a long day." I mumbled staring at my clock. Four AM. Great.

--------

The sound of my alarm clock woke me up, after what seemed about five minutes of sleep. Groaning, I turned it off having the urge to throw it across the room and headed out to take a shower. I heard Kaylie downstairs already, seeing as she had gotten back from her early morning seminary class, which I couldn't understand why she would get up at five every morning to go and then come back and make breakfast for all of us. The hot shower made me feel more awake and even confident this morning. Seeing as I couldn't sleep much last night, I had no choice but to think about what Sam said. Yes, maybe I should talk to Kay about me crushing on her super sexy boyfriend but it's just a crush, and crushes end. I smiled at my reflection, knowing full well I was lying to myself, as I finished the rest of my morning routine. Today will be a Derek free day. It was close to seven thirty when I got downstairs, Mom, Greg and Lizzie had left a little bit ago.

" This smells amazing, Kay." I smiled walking into the kitchen

" Thanks, how'd you sleep?" She smiled back at me while making up a plate of food.

" Good, I suppose you?" I grabbed some of my own. Yum, chocolate chip pancakes.

" Like the dead." She laughed wrapping the plate with plastic wrap.

" That's good," I took a bite of the pancake." Wow, you have to give me the recipe for this. These are amazing." I took another, larger bite.

" I'll have Abby give it to you," A honk came from outside. " They're Derek's favorite." He headed out the door, taking the plate with her.

" Oh." I pushed the plate away from me, suddenly not very hungry. Today was going to be harder than I originally thought.

I really didn't mind that Kaylie left me to drive to school by myself. It gave me the chance to rid of myself anything Derek, that was until I turned the stereo on. Blaring through the speakers was D-Rock's CD. They actually recorded one with the music equipment Derek got last Christmas and Kaylie burned herself a cope to show off to everybody. It wasn't the music they played while practicing, they were real songs. Really good songs, I had never heard him really sing because I usually did. He only asked me to do to Kaylie's pestering and I never took the time to even listen to them but now I felt myself start nodding my head to the beat. Ironically enough, I had the songs stuck in my head all day and would hum them during class. I found instead of avoiding Derek, I hung around him more. Sam had this all knowing smirk on his face through out the day, that annoyed not only me but Derek as well for whatever reason. The only slightly awkward part of my day was seeing Emily. Since we still shared the same locker we still saw a lot of each other between classes and such, but now there wasn't a lot of tension between us. Although neither of us said anything to each other, we would just smile and nod, and we would go back to hanging out with the group. No, we never talked to each other but we had this understanding that things were okay between us, and no words were needed at this point.

The rest of school passed by with a breeze and I was almost surprised Truman hadn't come up to me. Mostly, because whenever he tried Sam, Dean, Ralph, and Derek would give him looks of ' just you try to get near her'. Which lead me to believe Kaylie had said something, of course she never freely admitted it. So far this was turning out to be a great day for me.

" Kaylie?!" Derek burst through my front door later on that evening. " Kaylie?!" He ran upstairs and then came back down to where I was.

" Derek?" I had just shut the door he so kindly left open.

" Have you seen Kaylie?!" He grabbed my shoulders shaking me.

" N-No, why?" I questioned his worried tone.

" She was supposed to meet me after practice for a date because she said she was going to be too busy another time of the week. She told me it would have to right after practice because she had soccer and some church thing to go to but she never showed up. I sat there for an hour and she never texted me or called me and I can't get a hold of her." He said in one breath and started pacing. " She never does that, she always calls if she can't make it. What if-" He paused turning to me wide-eyed. " What if she's hurt? She could have gotten into a car accident and died... Oh my.. she could be laying on the ground bleeding and everybody is just walking right by her!" He started pacing again.

" Derek, get a hold of yourself!" I moved in front of him, grabbing him by the shoulders. " She probably just forgot." Even I didn't believe that.

" She's never late, she's like you. Always on time, never early but never late." He looked down.

" Hey, it's one date. You guys are always together and maybe something came up and she can't call you right now. I don't think you have anything to worry about." I squeezed his shoulders reassuringly. " It's not like she's out with another guy." He looked up at me.

------------------------------------------------ Meanwhile with Kaylie-----------------------------------------------

" Dean! This is amazing!" I beamed at him.

" You like it? This is one of my favorite places. I thought that maybe you would like to see it." He smiled down at me.

" You're right, I do like it." I looked over the hill we were standing on and down at the small creek that was running through the small meadow.

" Thanks for coming with me, I'm sure you had better things to do." He shrugged.

" I always have time for my friends." I hugged him from the side.

" That is what makes you so amazing." He hugged me back.

" We should go back." I got an odd feeling and it looked like it was about to rain.

" Alright." He grabbed my hand and we headed back down the hill and down the trail we had followed to get here. It would take us about an hour to get back to the car and then about twenty minutes for us to get to my house.

---------------------------------------Casey------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Yea," He brightened up. " Yea, of course not. It's no big deal." He smiled.

" That's the spirit." I laughed and he chuckled a bit.

" Well, thanks." he said heading to the door.

" Wait..." He turned back to me. " W-Would you like to hang out or something? Everybody else went out...and...well...." I trailed off suddenly nervous.

He smiled. " Sure, but we're going to Smelly Nellie's."

" Fine, by me." I grabbed my coat and followed him out the door..

After the short drive from my house to the restaurant and after bickering about which radio station we should listen to we were sitting in a both waiting for our food we just ordered. He was sitting back, his arms extended out across the back of the seat and he was looking at me with an amused smile. While I sat there organizing the sugar packets by color, our conversation had it a dead end. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him reach out for his soda, but by accident he knocked it over and it happened to spill in my direction, getting all over me.

" Der-ek!" I screamed.

" It was an accident!" He smirked trying not to laugh.

" Ugh, no my seat is all sticky." I whined while cleaning up his mess. He just watched with an amused look.

" Well than it looks like you'll have to sit next to me." Again, with the smirk.

I sighed, he was right. " Fine." I sat down next to him.

" You know you've been dying to do this." His arm was still draped over the back of the seat and behind my head.

" In your dreams." I blushed trying to hide it by taking a sip of my soda.

" Oh, really? And how do you know I dream of you?" He said in an odd tone but he still had a smirk on his face.

" Lucky guess." I shrugged, blushing deeper.

" Well-" He started but was interrupted by the ring of his cell phone.

He leaned forward reaching into his back pocket with the hand that wasn't behind my head. I shiver went down my spine with the closeness of his mouth but I covered it up by laughing at his ring tone instead. He gave me a questioning look as he answered the call.

" Who was that?" I asked after he hung up.

" Ralph, he was looking for Dean." He shrugged.

" Oh," I paused with a smile. " About your ring tone."

" What it's a good song!" He said defensively.

" Mhmm, sure." I laughed.

" Hey! It is, I have kissed a girl and I have like it so why not declare it to the world?" He smirked.

" Because that makes you a pig." I smirked now and he leaned forward a bit.

" Oh really, does this make me a pig?" He came in to kiss me but that's when our food came so he pulled away suddenly.

It was slightly awkward after that but it ended when we started talking about other things. Literally, I don't think there was one subject we didn't touch on and I was sad that we had to leave in. It had seemed just a short time but in reality it had been almost two hours and seeing he still had homework our time was cut short. We both tried calling Kaylie but it went to voice mail every time and this is when I started to get really worried. When we got back Derek came in for a few minutes to talk to Greg and I found Mom in the kitchen.

" Hey, have you seen Kay?" I asked leaning against the counter facing my Mom.

" She called me earlier." Derek waled in and started raiding our fridge. " She said a friend was taking her hiking and would be back late tonight."

" Which friend?" Derek was tense but was trying not to show it.

" Umm...Dean. Why she didn't tell you?" Mom asked Derek who looked beyond angry.

" No, she didn't even bother to call to cancel our date either." He shoved the cartoon of milk back into the fridge and slammed the door shut.

" That's odd." Was all Mom said and gave me a look before she left the room.

" I should have known." He sat in the stool next to me putting his head in his hands.

" I'm sure it's not like that." I patted his shoulder. " I don't think she meant to blow you off like that." I sat in the stool next to him.

" Yea, for one of my best friends who I know has the hots for her and she's been talking to him a lot." He growled.

" I don't think she did it on purpose." I ruffled his hair trying to make him be anything but angry.

" Who knew you could think." He said coldly but with a smile on his face.

" That was mean." I smacked him.

" Oh, you're going to pay for that." He jumped out of his seat and I ran as he chased me through the house.

First running upstairs, passing by Ed and Liz who were heading downstairs and gave us weird looks. Of course we didn't really notice because we were laughing so hard and I faked him out upstairs and ran back downstairs just to have him jump in front of me and start tickling my sides.

" No! S-Stop!" I laughed trying to breath.

" Stop what?" He laughed continuing to tickle me.

" Okay, s-stop r-really! It hurts!" I fell unto the couch and so did he as he kept on with the tickling.

" Stop what, Case? I really don't know what you're talking about." He laughed and I finally got a grip of his hands and yanked them away.

" Well don't you just ruin all the fun." he pouted.

" Oh, you're such a baby." I giggled.

" You say it like it's a bad thing." He stood up suddenly but allowing me to stand up too.

" So, maybe it is." I stuck my tongue out at him.

" Well aren't we immature." He crossed arms over his chest smiling.

" Still more mature than you." I nudged his shoulder.

" Uh-huh, right. Keep telling yourself that." I smacked him and he laughed.

" Oh, just go." I pushed him to the door.

" What? You don't want me? Fine." He had his hand on the door knob and I blushed at what he said.

" Yea, That's it." I rolled my eyes still blushing and he chuckled at me.

" Of course it is." He smiled and opened the door just to have Kaylie standing there.

" Oh, hey." She said surprised.

" Look who finally decided to show." Derek said and he turned to me. " Night, Case. Thanks for the pick me up." He smiled, then looked at Kaylie with an angry glare and walked out the door.

" Oh my gosh, Derek." Kaylie turned around to face him but his back was to her. " I'm sorry!" She yelled but he was already walking into his house.

" Have fun with Dean? Because I know Derek was worried sick about you after you stood him up." I said to Kaylie then walked away from her as she sunk to down on the couch her head in her hands.

I knew what I said to Kaylie might have been mean but she deserved it. Although, if she hadn't had stood him up me and Derek never would have hung out the way we did.

Like I said before, today was a good day. Surprisingly enough because of Derek and I know he had just as much as I did even with Kaylie being with Dean.

**IT'S LONG BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!**

**LOVES, AVA**


	8. So did she

**I DO NOT OWN LWD!!!!!! ONLY KAYLIE AND DEAN!!!**

_**Chapter Eight:**_

_**So did she**_

KAYLIE'S POV:

School was killer today, things were tense between the group today. Dean looked like a puppy with his tail between his legs, Sam and Ralph just stayed out of it and Derek wouldn't even look at me. I knew I had messed by forgetting about me and Derek's date and then running off with Dean and I knew it looked bad, really bad. I swear it wasn't like that, I don't really feel that way about Dean...I think. I don't know, he's sweet and I know he likes me. I mean he practically goes out of his way to show it, and I know Derek sees it to. To be honest, I just wanted this day to be over with.

" You have seven new voice messages." The operators voice came from my phone.

" Great." I mumbled as I listened to them.

_" Hey babe, I'm here. Where are you? I guess I'll just wait to order until you get here. Call me back if you can't make it." Derek's came through the speaker. _

_" Babe, seriously. Where are you?" He was irritated, I could tell. _

_" Kayls, where are you?! It's been half an hour and you're still not here. The waiter is about to take my face off. Hurry up." He was angry, and I grew more guilty. _

_" Kaylie? Where are you? Please tell me you're okay? You never do this. Where are you?" His voice was sad._

_" Alright, I'm leaving. It's been an hour and you're still not here. You better be home dying because I can't think of another reason why you would leave me here like this." He sighed just handing up the phone._

_" Kay, it's Casey? Where are you? Derek came over freaking out. Call me back." I sighed._

_" Kaylie, Derek and I are going to Smelly Nellie's. If you get this come and join us. We're worried sick. Bye." I pushed the end button and threw my phone in my bag. _

It was starting to look really bleak, sitting on the front steps of the school. I really don't know why I was sitting there, Casey had gone home a while ago, also soccer practice was over, and Derek was just getting out of practice. Not that he would even talked to me if I went there to see him.

" Ugh!" I put my head in my hands.

_HONK_

I looked up and Derek drove up, and rolled down the window closest to me.

" Get in." He said not looking at me, but I did what he asked.

" Look, I'm sorry. I honestly forgot about our date and I had no signal which is why I didn't answer your calls." I blurted out, after he started driving away.

" You could've told me before you left, or called when you got back into town." He spat out and I looked down at my hands.

" I know, I just didn't think about it. Me and Dean always hang out and it didn't occur to me that I had to tell you that." I mumbled.

" Exactly, you're always with Dean. On weekends, at school, helping with service projects, when we're supposed to have a date. I mean why doesn't he just become you're new boyfriend? Huh? It sure seems like he already is." His knuckles were turning white from gripping the steering wheel so tight.

" What did you just say? Did you just imply that I'm cheating on you?" I stared at him.

" I-I don't know." He kept his eyes on the road.

" Let me out." I said.

" What?" He looked at me.

" Let me out." I yelled at him and he pulled over to the side of the road.

" I'll let you know Venturi, that I am not a cheater. I would think that my best friend and boyfriend would know that about me. Clearly, I was mistaken." I yelled at him. " I will also tell you that I wasn't the only one out with somebody that night. I know for a fact that you went out with Casey, and from what I know you two hate each other." I got out of the car.

He stared at me in shock for a couple seconds before nodding his head and turning away from me. I slammed the car door and started walking in the opposite direct, there was a plaza there where I could calm down. His tires screeched as he drove away, I didn't even look back.

CASEY POV:

Kaylie slammed the front door on her way in from practice that evening. Mumbling things under her breath, and I watched her from my spot at the island in the kitchen as she walked in looked in the fridge and then slammed it shut. She then proceeded to grab a plate and violently setting it on the counter and then opening the fridge again the put the left overs on her plate and then practically throwing it into the microwave.

" Kay, is there something wrong?" I asked cautiously.

" Yea, I went to the stupid store to get some ginger ale and they didn't have any! What's the use of being in Canada if they don't have any stinking Canada Dry!" She was pounding her fork into her warmed up meal at this point almost in tears.

" No, seriously what's going on?" At that moment Derek decided to walk in through the back door.

" I'm telling you! They didn't have any Canada Dry! I mean come on, it makes sense Canada, Canada Dry!" She was now officially in tears, not noticing Derek stopping shocked and standing there watching Kaylie like I was.

" Kaylie, calm down." I tried to walk over to her and she stopped looking at the ground.

" Kayls, I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean it the way it sounded." He took a step forward to her and looked just as upset as she did.

" I officially hate Canada." She walked away and ran upstairs.

" Mean what?" I turned to him. " What did you say?"

" We got into an argument after her practice and...I might have implied that....she was cheating on me." He looked down.

" You what?!" I screamed.

" It just came out. I didn't mean it, I was just so angry and then I said that and she shot back that I was out with you. Then she just got out of the car and stormed away." I reasoned, trying to calm me down.

" Derek, how could you say something like that? You know she would never do that!" I poked his chest while yelling at him.

" It just came out!" He yelled at me.

" Go up there and apologize to her." I pointed to the stairs.

" I just tried to and she blew me off!" he yelled.

" Fine, sorry if I thought trying to fixing your relationship with your girlfriend and only God knows why I would do that!" I yelled at him, walking towards the stairs to see what was wrong with Kaylie.

" What is that supposed to mean?" He said from behind me, clearly angry.

" Nothing.." I said softly, realizing what I had said.

" Oh, really? It didn't sound like nothing." He took a step closer to me.

" I'll get her to talk to you." Was all I said running up to Kaylie's room.

I paused at the top of the stairs until I heard the front door slam shut. Letting out the breath I didn't know I was holding I opened Kaylie's door.

" Kay, you okay?" I walked up to her, she was sitting by her window head in her hands.

" I can't believe he said that." Was all I heard.

" He didn't mean it." I sighed looking out the window, that so happened to face Derek's house.

" I know he didn't, but he's right." She looked up at me.

" What?!" I gasped.

" No, not cheat cheat on him. I mean emotionally cheated on him." I sighed.

" Oh, okay. How?"

" I don't know. It just happened. Ever since Dean and I have become friends I have just felt...weird. Derek is amazing but him and I could never last. He's my best friends, and I love him but I don't think I'm in love with him." She had calmed down.

" And you're in love with Dean?" I asked, looking out the window and saw Derek looking at us from his bedroom window.

" I don't know, yet." She looked down at her hands again.

" I think you should find out." Me and Derek had locked eyes.

" What?" She looked up at me and then out the window where she saw him.

" Find out, and see what happens." I looked at her with a smile.

" And break up with Derek?" I frowned.

" Do what you think you have to." I looked out the window again and saw him sitting on his bed head in hands.

" Alright, thanks." She hugged me. " And Casey?"

" Yea, what is it?" I smiled at her.

" Do you have feelings for Derek or were you just being a good friends and cheering him up?" She was looking away from me.

" No, I was just being a friend." She smiled at me and then left me standing there in her room.

What was I doing? Why did I lie to Kaylie? I promised myself I wouldn't let my feelings for him get in the way, and here I was. Standing at my step-sister's window looking out at her boyfriend and wishing he felt the same way. Turning away I walked out of her room, down the stairs and out of the house. I walked over to Emily's house, I needed my best friend maybe she could talk some sense into this. k

" Em?" I looked at her, my voice full of emotion.

" Let's go upstairs." She opened the door wider for me and let me in.

DEREK'S POV:

You know, a part of me wishes that Kaylie was cheating. Of course the other part of me is grateful that she didn't. I care about Kayls, I really do and she means a lot to me. We're best friends and I wouldn't want that to end, and maybe in order to protect that friendship we have to break up. Right now, things are in jeopardy and I don't like it. Me accusing her of cheating was a huge no-no, and I know she didn't and because I accused her of doing that she's hurt. I thought that if I could keep my emotions in check that she wouldn't be, I mean I practically looked for an excuse to break up with her. If she was cheating that would be a good one, but it was stupid since she isn't and what about Casey? What I almost did at Smellie Nellie's and what she said. What did she even mean by that? That she really doesn't want me and Kaylie together? Maybe she feels the same way? I don't know.

I was pacing in my bedroom now and I could see Casey in Kaylie's room talking to her. When I looked over she was looking at me, and for a moment our eyes locked. She was saying something to Kaylie but she never looked away from me, and I got this feeling that she did feel the same way. Deep down she did, but she knew that she couldn't do anything about it. Her eyes were almost sad, and this made me sad because it was true. There was nothing we could do, not without hurting the person we both cared about. I sighed sitting on my bed, holding my head in my hands.

" Why can't I just tell her?" I fell back unto my bed.

Closing my eyes, I tried to think of ways to tell her, to tell Kaylie that I was falling for her step sister. Which ever way I put it, it was wrong. We would be sitting there talking and she would ask me what I needed to say to her and then I would explain to her these feelings I had, but she would always look at me and then start yelling and cry. Just like early today, and I didn't want that to happen.

All time had escaped me when my bedroom door opened and I felt someone sit on my bed next to me.

" I know you're not asleep." I heard kaylie's voice.

" I was thinking." I sat up and looked at her.

" I thought I saw a pig fly." She smiled.

" Since when do you know how to fly?" I teased.

" Aren't you just so clever." She nudged me.

" I'm sorry." I said after a moment.

" I know you didn't mean it." She looked at me. " It was just hurtful because in a way you were right. I mean, I don't know how I feel towards Dean. I know he has feelings for me but I'm not sure I feel that way." I looked at her.

" I understand." She nodded.

" I know you do." My eyes went wide. " I saw what you did when Casey was crying that day and then you went to her after I stood you up. That just proved it to me more." I sighed.

" I wanted to tell you." I looked down and grabbed her hand.

" I know, so did she." She smiled.

" What?" I looked at her.

" So, I finally figured out what to do for your birthday this weekend." She stood up and so did I. " It's a surprise so don't get up before noon." She turned to walk away.

" Wait, what did you mean 'so did she'?" I had grabbed her and turned her around.

" Der, seriously don't get up before noon this Saturday. You'll ruin the whole thing if you do." She kissed my cheek and left.

Did she mean that Casey felt the same way too? Or did she just say that to make me feel better? No, that's not like Kaylie. I would have to find out for myself and Saturday seemed like the perfect day to find out. Yet I had this strange feeling in my gut.

CASEY'S POV:

" And I just don't know what to do, Em. I mean I practically told her to dump him, and it was wrong but I don't feel guilty about it." I ended my explanation to Emily about all my feelings.

" I don't know, Case. It seems that he kind of has the same feelings but he's dating your sister. That is posed to create some problems. His birthday is this weekend and I know that Kaylie has a huge things planned. Who knows maybe something will happen and everything will work itself out?" She reassured me.

" Yea, maybe..." I sighed.

" Enough of this depressing talk. Let's do nails." Em smirked at me holding up different nail polishes.

I laughed and held out my hands. Hopefully Emily was right because I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep all this in.

**SORRY IT HAS BEEN SO LONG AND THAT THIS IS SO SHORT! A BETTER ONE IS NEXT, YOU CAN COUNT ON THAT!!**

**LOVES, AVA**


	9. No Reason to Celebrate Part 1

**I DO NOT OWN LWD!!!!**

_**Chapter nine:**_

_**No Reason to Celebrate Part 1**_

CASEY'S POV:

It was Friday night and Kay had been unusually busy the past couple of days. Nobody saw her for more than a few minutes before she had to run off and make plan's for Derek's eighteenth birthday party. Really it was a shock to the entire family to hear that Derek and Kay had broken up, especially since she was still planning " The Big Bash" as she called it. Of course, I wasn't that surprised, I mean I practically told her to break up with him and of course a part of me felt guilty for it. Still, nothing had changed, Derek still walked into the house unannounced whenever he pleased and he wasn't the only one wither. Dean made a habit of do that also, and nobody seemed to mind considering Derek was with him sometimes but also because him and Kay had been almost inseparable. Surprisingly, Derek almost seemed as if he didn't mind it, but there were moments when you could see a protective gleam in his eye whenever Dean did something Derek wasn't sure about. Everything seemed to be running smoothly, at least, up until the day of " The Big Bash".

KAYLIE'S POV:"THE BIG BASH"

I hadn't slept at all the night before, there was just too much that needed to be planned. Of course that wasn't the only thing that kept me up all night, I had been thinking to. The thoughts of Dean and how I broke it off with Derek were taking over my mind, and in order to distract myself I finished the final touches of the plans for the party tomorrow. Since there really wasn't much I could do with out actually decorating his house, I resorted to class projects that weren't due for another month or so.

As the morning sun came up I knew I had to get things moving. I ate a quick breakfast and took a shower to start off my day. I helped with the morning chores as Nora got up. It was only about mid morning when I started to get extremely tired. Nora seemed to notice this, I assumed because she took me aside.

" Is there something bothering you, Sweetie? You seem tense and you keep yawning." She looked at me concerned.

" I didn't sleep much last night so I decided to so some school work instead."

" Casey, really has rubbed off on you." She stated, " But I can tell there is a lot on your mind. Why don't you go lay down for a while and I can wake you up for " The Big Bash"." She smiled using air quotes.

" Thanks Nora, but I can't. I have to leave here in a few minutes to go pick up Derek's present and to go get the cake." I sighed, and Nora went to speak up in protest when Casey came downstairs.

" Good morning everybody!" She smiled wide.

" Morning Case, Do you think you could help me out today?"

" Sure, what do you need?" I wish I had her perky attitude.

" Could you go over and help Emily, Sam, Ralph, and the Venturi clan set up for Derek's big surprise?"

" I guess, I could." She said calmly but I knew she didn't want to.

" I know you don't like him very much," Which I knew was a lie. " and I know he can be a pain bit today is his eighteenth birthday and with everything that I have messed up lately I need this to go well. In a few months he'll be leaving for college or who knows where and after that you'll never have to see him again. Think of this as his goodbye party. Everything has to be perfect." I rambled to her as I gathered everything I needed.

" You're right, don't worry. When you come back everything will be perfect." She smiled.

" Great, now I have to run and get a few things. Remember, her does not come out of his room before everything is set up." I said frantically.

" Got it, what if he tries to go downstairs before everyone is finished?" Nora who looked up from the what she was doing nodded in agreement with Casey.

" I don't know, distract him in any way you can. He's like a baby, use something shiny." I replied, running out the door to my car.

CASEY'S POV:

I glanced at my Mom and shrugged heading into the kitchen. In a way, I dreaded seeing Derek, but to be completely honest I wanted to see him. Well, a lot more than see him, I wanted to be with him, to hug him, and just hang out with him. Like we did at Smelly Nellie's that one time. All of this frustration of not being with him was driving me crazy and even though Kay did break up with him I still felt guilty, after all it was I who broke them up. Right?

After taking my sweet time eating my breakfast and talking to Lizzie before I went over to help decorate. I knocked at first but after standing outside for about two minutes I just walked it. Seeing everybody was running around trying to put up decorations and organize and clean the house so there was enough room to dance and actually party, I realized why nobody opened the door for me.

" Great Casey, you're here!" Abby came up to me.

" Yea, Kaylie said you guys needed some help." I looked around.

" Yes, we do. We still need to hang the banner, get the table set for the buffet, get a table for presents, make some snack food, and get the new stereo system working." My eyes widen.

" Wow, well what do you need me to do?"

" Help with the snacks. Sam and Ralph will do the banner, Emily and Marti are doing the table, George and Edwin are hooking up the stereo system and Nora and Lizzie are bringing a whole bunch of pictures for the hockey shrine. Kaylie wanted to really go all out for this thing." I followed Abby into the kitchen as we walked by everybody that was working.

" How many people are actually coming to this?" I asked.

" The entire student body is turning out for this. Kaylie was smart to plan this for the late afternoon. This party is going to last a long time." She sighed.

" I'm guessing you guys are staying at my house tonight with Marti right?" I smiled.

" Yes, only heaven knows how long it will last." We laughed.

" Good thing you have many helpers." We got started to making some snacks.

KAYLIE'S POV:

" Oh, come on!" I hit another red light.

The world was officially against me today. Although I guess I deserved it for all the messing up I have done lately. I started bagging my head against the steering wheel as I sat in front of the red light. For as much as I wanted this to go perfect nothing was working out so far. I was already late for getting the deserts and I still had to run by and get Derek's present. When the light turned green I sped down the street and I was only a block away from the bakery. Driving through all the green lights I made it into the parking lot and parked my car. Hurriedly, I ran into the bakery and picked up my order. After getting a ten minute lecture from the baker about tardiness, I walked out on him half way through needing to get to the hockey rink.

As I drove down the street heading towards the hockey rink, my eyes started to droop. It was most likely from not sleeping at all the night before, so I turned the radio up louder to keep me awake. Even as I turned unto the street where the rink was I felt myself starting to slip away...

DEAN'S POV:

Kaylie must have text-ed me over a hundred times to make sure things were going according to plan. She also called Emily about a dozen more early this morning and all for this stupid party. I mean, I know she wanted to do this to make it up to Derek, for her ditching him. Believe me, I have enough bruises on my body to prove how angry he was but it's just a birthday party! Come on! But I'll help Kay with anything, so here and I and now she's late.

Eventually Casey went up to Derek's room to keep him occupied. That way he won't ruin the entire thing that Kay has put every once of energy she had.

CASEY'S POV:

Abby told me that it was about the time that Derek would be getting up so I headed up there. There were butterflies in my stomach as I did so and my hand was shaking as I turned the knob on his bedroom door. When I walked in there he was sitting up in his bed. His hair was in his face and his T-shirt was all messed up. Closing the door behind me, as to keep the noise from downstairs away, I walked over to his bed and sat next to him.

" Hey there, sleepy head." I smiled.

He grunted his response as his head came and rested on my shoulder. My breathing hitched and feeling a little awkward I patted his head gently. In doing so this caused him to wrap his arms around my waist. I felt my cheeks start to burn.

" I'm not Kay, you know?" Of course he knew, even I knew that but I didn't know what to say.

" I know." He mumbled into my shoulder.

I couldn't help but smile, even relax in his arms a little. Until I remembered that he was Kay's ex, the very guy I told her to break up with and the guy I knew I shouldn't be with. Even if I wanted to be, it would hurt Kay in one way or another. Right?

" Alright, come on. If you're still tired just go back to sleep." I tried unwrapping his arms from my waist.

" I'm not tired." He whined holding on tighter to me.

" Yes, you are. Ugh. I swear you're holding onto me like a child who doesn't want his mother to put him down." His head shot up.

" Did you just compare me to a child? And you to my Mother?" I blushed with embarrassment.

" Uh...No." He laughed.

" Oh, I think you did." I huffed attempting to cross my arms but couldn't because he was still attached to me.

" I was just saying how you were acting." I starting to look around his room, completely embarrassed.

He took one of his hands and cupped it around my cheek to turn my head. So, I had to look at him.

" I know." His smile was small, and and his eyes were soft.

We stayed like that for a long time. I had no idea if I should have said something but looking into his eyes, I felt like the answer was there. I said nothing, and his face spoke all the louder. His eyes had longing and something else in them. Almost like he wanted to tell me something but then he turned away and the connection was lost.

" Are they done setting up yet?"

" How did you know?" I asked.

" I know Kaylie, and I know she wants this to go perfectly, and I know she's doing it because she feels like she has to make it up to me." He shrugged getting out of bed.

" How do you know she's doing it because of that. She might just want to it because she can." I had turned around while he changed from his PJ's.

" Like I said before Case, I know her." I turned to him again about to say something.

Then Dean burst through the door with a worried and frantic expression on his face.

" Kay's in the hospital."

Nothing else had to be said to Derek. He was out the door and in his car before anybody could even stop him. Personally, I didn't even bother to, even when he was dragging me behind him. We both needed to see Kaylie, and I was suddenly getting a feeling of deja vu.

**HEY GUYS!!! SORRY IT HAS BEEN SOOO LONG. I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY AND THIS HAS BEEN A HARD CHAPTER TO WRITE. DON'T WORRY. I AM WORKING ON PART TWO AND I WANNA GIVE A HUGE SHOUT OUT TO ALL MY REVIEWERS. YOU GUYS ROCK!! **

**LOVE,**

**AVA**


	10. No Reason to Celebrate Part 2

**I DO NOT OWN LWD!!!! JUST DEAN, KAYLIE AND GREG.**

_**Chapter ten:**_

_**No Reason to Celebrate Part 2**_

DEREK'S POV:

This was not happening, not today. I prayed to God not to let this happen now and that it was all just some nightmare. It wasn't until I burst into the ER that I realized that it was true. Kaylie's Father was there and nobody had told any of us what had happened. All anybody knew was that her car was totaled and that she was in intensive surgery. It felt like days as the minutes ticked by but I couldn't move from the spot I was in.

The hallway seemed to extend forever if you were to look down it and the walls were white. Four chairs were in the hallway, center, against the wall on the right side. I was hunched in one of those chairs with my elbows in the arm rests. One arm was holding my head up but I didn't look up. I stared at the ground, laminate floors, how original. Greg was pacing back and forth and Casey was in a seat next to me. The rest of the family, including Dean, had arrived but I wasn't paying much attention to them. My eyes started to water as I thought of what was going to happen. She wasn't going to make it, I already knew this. Before my thoughts could go any further I heard a sniffle coming from the right of me. I lifted up my head and looked over at Casey and she had tears running down her face. My arm dropped and I leaned towards her.

" Case, it's okay." I whispered.

" She's going to die, Derek." She put her head in her hands.

To be honest, I couldn't say anything to her because I knew the same thing. So instead, I moved out of my seat and knelt in front of her.

" Right now, I know she would want you to be strong." I peeled her hands away from her face and wiped her tears away. " I also know that she wouldn't want you to cry. Just like I don't."

She smiled softly at me but the sadness in her eyes was still there. I smiled up at her standing her up, and I held her hands in mine. We stood close to each other and I hugged her. Just then the doctor came out of the operating room.

CASEY'S POV:

It was an interesting feeling, deja vu, over and over again I tried to tell myself that it wasn't happening but it was. There was no fighting it and as the minutes ticked by my brave face was starting to fail. I practically already knew what was going to happen to her. I knew she was going to die, it was like my dream all over again but I didn't want it to happen. Of course, no matter how badly I wanted things to change and go back to when she was alright. It wasn't going to make things better, and with that last thought I started to break down. Then Derek started to comfort me, I could tell his eyes were watery from trying not to cry and yet he still tried to make me feel better. I think he thought the same as I did about Kaylie, and I actually started to feel better. Until the doctor came out.

" How is she?" Mom asked anxiously.

" How is my daughter?" Greg asked worriedly.

"She's unconscious but we're not sure if she's going to make it into the next couple of days but there is still a small chance that she will." The doctor talked mostly to Greg.

" What's wrong with her?" Lizzie asked.

" Well it seems that her white blood cell count is unusually high and from what the police had told us is that when the car she collided with hit her, she was already unconscious. We're still doing tests." The Doctor replied.

" Thank you." Mom said.

" We'll be moving her into intensive care. You can visit her there." The Doctor said before turning to leave.

Slowly we made our way to her room and as everyone else went inside I stayed behind. I watched as Mom, Greg, Lizzie, Dean and Derek gather around her. A part of me didn't want to go over to her because somehow that mean she would stay alive but the other part wanted to throw myself on her and cry my eyes out and beg her to wake up. I sat in the hallway just outside her room, there were chairs there just like in the hallway by the ER. The others started arriving but I never paid any attention to them even if they tried to speak to me. I mostly just stared into the room, watching all of them. Time had passed by, slowly, but nonetheless passed and I was still in the chair. It was late so Mom took Lizzie home and all the others had left. All except Greg, Derek and Dean, although there was no way you were going to get those three to leave, even if their lives depended on it.

At some point everyone went down to get coffee but I was still there. Standing up slowly I went inside and sat down in the chair next to the bed. Looking at her, there was dried blood on her face and arms that extended all the way to her finger tips, from the accident. I ran my hand through her hair and caressed her arm until I got to her hand where I held it tightly. There was no stopping it then, the tears started pouring out of my eyes and slid down my cheeks. To blood on her body started to smear from my tears.

"Please don't die. I don't want you to die." I buried my head in our hands and sobbed.

DEAN'S POV:

To be honest, there wasn't really a name for what I was feeling at this point. I mean how do you feel when one of your best friends and the girl you are absolutely head over heels for is in a hospital bed, dying. I was hurting, but numb, and I was worried but calm. All normal emotions seemed to have disappeared and I no longer understood the ways of the world. It seemed almost wrong for Kaylie to go through all this pain, and I could only hope that she would get better.

DEREK'S POV:

Dean and I walked back to Kaylie's room. No words were ever said between us since all this started happening I mean what was there to say? As we approached the room, Greg was talking with a Doctor and Dean went to go listen to what was being said. I kept walking and noticed that Casey wasn't in the chair anymore. There, as I turned and looked into the room, was Casey sobbing into Kaylie's arm. Slowly, I approached her, setting my coffee cup on the side table and wrapped my arms around her. I picked her up so that I was holding her bridal style and sat myself in the chair she was sitting in. She curled herself into my chest and grabbed a hold of my shirt. Her hands made fists and her face was in my shoulder. All I could do was hold her, my hands running though her hair as I planted small kisses on the top of her head..

Deep down I wanted to break down and cry with her, but I knew if I broke down then neither of us would make it through this. Even when everybody else still had hope that Kaylie would somehow survive, me and Casey knew that she wouldn't. I just had a gut feeling but somehow it was more real for Casey, and since the very moment she heard that Kay was in the hospital she had been acting distant and like she was lost in her own world. I had to admit, I was worried about her but how do you comfort someone you care about when you yourself are falling apart?

_**HEY GUYS, SORRY THIS IS SOOO SHORT. I WISHED IT WAS LONGER BUT I THOUGHT THIS WOULD BE A GOOD PLACE TO END THIS CHAPTER. MORE TO COME, I PROMISE.**_

_**LOVE,**_

_**AVA**_


	11. Fade Away

**I DO NOT OWN LWD!!!!!!**

_**Chapter Eleven:**_

_** Fade Away**_

CASEY'S POV:

Every minute that went by was like being tortured slowly. Nobody slept and nobody was told to go home, and none of us wanted to. It seems that when the doctor started talking to us about Kay's condition, all I wanted to do was leave but I didn't. The doctor told us how Kay's white blood cell count was well above normal, even before the accident. That there was a underlining problem that was keeping her from recovering. Yes, she would be able to recover from the injuries of the accident but not of the cancer that was deep with in her. Everybody in the room had a shocked expression on their faces except for me, it was all just deja vu, remember. Her cancer had spread so rapidly that even if it was caught earlier she still wouldn't have survived, and that if she were to wake up that she wouldn't live long anyways. As this was being said to all of us the monitors by Kaylie's bed started to beep. The doctors and nurses ran to her and all of us backed up. My Mom had her arms around Greg and he stared ahead watching as the Doctors worked around Kaylie. Dean was holding Lizzie who had her face buried in his side and Derek was standing next to me staring at the ground. I had my arms crossed over my chest, like I was trying to keep myself together and failing miserably. I felt as if the walls were closing in on me and I turned to leave.

Walking out of the room and getting away from all the screaming monitors I started to run. Anywhere but there, all I needed was just to get away because if I wasn't there it wasn't happening right? I ran into a room and it was dark. It was the hospital chapel, and I sat in the nearest pew. Never before had I felt so much sorrow, never had I felt so guilty, and afraid. I was never one to be religious but then, at that moment, I prayed. I prayed that God would help Kaylie, that things would go back to the way they were. Even as I sat there and prayed, tears streaming down my face, I felt that no matter how I felt it was Kay's time. It was the same feeling I had in the dream, if that makes sense and it did to me. Somehow it gave a small sense of comfort.

DEREK'S POV:

As the doctors were huddled around Kaylie, I was hoping that it was the end. I really did, and I knew that was horrible but at least she wouldn't be suffering and neither would we. The floor became suddenly interesting to me as the monitors started to quite down. I saw Casey run out of the room, and I wanted to go after her but I couldn't. I know it sounds odd but how could I leave Kaylie behind? If this was her last moment on Earth I wanted to be there, even it tore me apart inside. The monitors came to a stop and the doctors dispersed except the one.

"Kaylie's slipped into a coma. She's on life support, there isn't anything we can do for her." He bowed his and left the room.

" What are we going to do?" Nora said.

" The only thing we can do..." Greg said.

" Let her go." Casey's voice sounded from the doorway and everybody turned to her.

Her eyes were red and swollen from crying and she kept her gaze on Kaylie. She held her head high, like she had accepted the harsh truth but I saw through her. We both knew that we had to let her go but deep down neither of us didn't but it was what it had to be done. Nobody accepted it but how could we keep her from dying. It was her time, we all knew that as well. All of our eyes watched her as she approached the bed. Her head was low and her eyes flooded with tears again but they never fell. She carressed Kay's cheek with soft reverence and before I could stop myself.

" She's right." Everyone looked at me now. " We can't save her, no matter how much we want to." Casey and mine's eyes locked.

" No matter how much we love her." I said still looking at Casey.

DEAN'S POV:

I for one couldn't believe Derek or Casey. These two who have always been there for Kaylie and have always loved her and supported her. Were just going to give up. I didn't want to do that, and as I watched their little love fest I grew so angry.

" How can either of you say that? Everything that she has done for you and you're just going to let her die?" I spat.

" You heard the doctor! There isn't anything that they can do for her!" Derek shot back, angry as well.

" I don't believe that! Not for one second." My voice was hard.

" Boys.." Nora started.

" Do you remember that feeling that Kaylie used to talk about? The one that gave that warm feeling in your heart when you're not sure of something. The feeling when you pray to God and ask for an answer. When you know that everything is going to be alright, and even if you don't want to do it. You do it anyways because it's the only way. Haven't you guys considered what she wants? She wouldn't want us fighting or giving up. She wants us to be happy, even if that means that she isn't here to make us happy herself." Lizzie had spoken up.

" Your right Liz.." Casey looked down at Kay.

There were tears in my eyes, I wasn't ashamed of that. I mean this was the girl that I pursued for months and the one that I wanted to be with. She was the most amazing girl I would ever know and I had to let her go. So, that's what we did. That night we took her off of life support and we all stood around her as she slowly slipped away peacefully. Nora had her arms around Lizzie and Greg had an arm around the two of them crying silently together. Derek and Casey were standing close to each as if they needed each other to be there or they would collapse and I stood alone. I was alone in this, in a way, I stood by myself and watched as the girl I knew I could love faded away. As the sound of the heart monitor screamed into assurance of her death, I walked away. It was over, they torture and now came the sorrow. The grief and I left to take in all alone. I got in my car and drove away, to the one place that always brought me comfort.

CASEY'S POV:

After that day in the hospital, where I watched Kaylie die, I ran home. Every part of me wanted to run into Derek's arms and let him hold me as I cried but I didn't. He was hers, so much of him reminded me of her. The way they joked around together and how they made each other happy. So I ran home and as I made it into my house and rushed into my room. Leaning against the door, I slid down it and sobbed into my hands. She was gone now and instead there being relief that she was no longer suffering, there was emptiness. It wasn't until after I stopped crying that I moved to my bed, exhausted. I laid there and almost wished I had been dead and not her. Eventually sleep toke over me, a temporary relief from all the pain.

Now, instead of watching her lifeless body hooked up to monitors. I watched as they lowered her into the ground. There was no stopping the tears that I couldn't believe were still in me. I wasn't alone in this everybody Kaylie ever knew was there. Nobody had a dry eye, except Derek. It was like he was numb, and I didn't blame him but in a way I did. He was always with her, keeping her out and making her do things. The doctors said that she had cancer and maybe if he hadn't always been with her than maybe she would still be alive. Deep down I didn't really believe that but I needed someone to blame, and isn't that what we always do, blame the ones that we feel closest to? I felt close to Derek because he was all I had to someone like Kay. We were always close and now that she was gone he was the next best thing.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as people started hugging me. The funeral was over and everyone was leaving. Over and over again they all said sorry and gave me pitied smiles and over and over again they walked away and never felt what was feeling right now. I stood there looking down at her headstone, those words too familiar, those words that haunted me. The same words in my dream.

_**Kaylie Anne Parker**_

_**1988-2009**_

_**Even as sickness took her, she loved with all her heart. **_

_**Now her soul goes to God, to be with our Father once again. **_

_**A loving friend and Daughter**_

Derek came and stood by me then. He still hadn't said one word to me since the hospital, in fact he hadn't said a word to anyone. He just stood there, eyes red from not sleeping but not from crying because lets face it Derek Venturi never cried, even at his best friends funeral. Even as I blamed him for her death, I still needed his comfort and I knew it didn't make sense. I rested my head on his shoulder and his arm came and around my shoulder bringing me close. He needed comfort and I found that almost odd for him because he seemed so much stronger than me.

" When we were in the hospital and she was in surgery. Somehow...Somehow I knew that she was going to die. Even though I had no idea what actually was going on with her. It seemed that a part of me wanted her to die, so she wouldn't be in pain. So she wouldn't suffer." His voice was low.

" I want to blame you for her being sick. I want to blame for keeping her out and making her do so many things because then maybe she wouldn't have passed out while driving and maybe she would have been with us longer. I want to blame you, and a part of me does blame you...a big part." I confessed my thoughts.

We never made eye contact, and we never moved away from each other until after I spoke my piece. He removed his arm and I brought my head back up.

" Then maybe it's better if you blame me. At least that way one of us won't hurt as much." He walked away then.

A part of me regretted what I had said to him but it was the truth. I never went after him and he never looked back. I never turned around to see his shoulders hunched over and he never let a single fall down for all the emptiness he felt. I set down the red rose I had been holding in my hand the entire funeral. Kissing my hand and then resting it softly on her name, I said a teary but silent goodbye.

From that moment on, I drew into myself. Kept things in, and never spoke out.

I remember thinking:

So, t_his is how it feels to Fade Away._

**HELLO MY LOVELIES. I KNOW IT IS SAD, I CRIED MYSELF AS I WROTE THIS. I PROMISE MORE TO COME! WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT???**

**LOVE, **

**AVA**

**P.S. FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER!!!  
**

/AvaBell323


	12. A Journal Read to Letting Go

**I DO NOT OWN LWD!!!!**

_**Chapter Twelve:**_

_**A Journal Read to Letting Go**_

DEREK'S POV:

A week had gone by since the funeral. People at school left us cards and decorated Kay's locker in her memory but after a couple of days someone was using it. Everybody was always apologizing and letting me get away with things, I know they were doing the same to Casey. No, I hadn't talked to her and she hadn't talk to me, in fact she didn't talk to anybody really. I want to talk to her, I want to be there for her but it was all my fault why Kaylie died remember? But I could tell she had enough of it, on time in class she broke down and started yelling at the teacher because he let her have a few extra days to make up an assignment due in class that day. She yelled at him saying that it was unfair to the other students that she got "special treatment" and that he needed to treat her like he would any other time. Unfortunately that just got her sent out of the room and even more apologetic looks. Today it needed to end, I was tired of it. While she was living in silent misery and I suffered openly by myself. We were in the middle of class when I stood up in the middle of a lecture, and everybody turned to me. Cassie eyes watched me as I walked out of the room, not looking back at anybody. I left the school and got in my car and drove to the cemetery. I parking I sat there in my car for an extra moment, and sighed deeply. I opened my door and slowly got out of my car. It was a cold day, a day that Kaylie would have loved. The air was crisp and it smelt of snow, although it wasn't actually going to snow for another month. There was a small breeze and I stuffed my hands in my pockets as I walked towards her grave. I kept my head down the entire way there and as I approached it I fell to my knees. Suddenly it was like I had no air in my lungs and I gasped for air as my eyes filled with tears. I hadn't cried, and I never talked to anyone about it, except when Casey was speaking to me. Which was never anymore. Sitting there staring at my best friends final resting place I gave into my emotions and began to cry.

"Kay, I don't want to feel like this anymore. She was right, it is all my fault that you died. I made you...do to many things and...If only I had paid more attention.. you might still be here." I bowed my face into her gravestone and cried into it. " She blames me and she has every right to because it's true. It's all my fault. Please...Kayls...I'm so sorry. I love you.. You were always there for me and I was never there for you... Please forgive me." I was pounding my fists into the grass and breathing seemed almost to painful.

Then a feeling entered my heart and I started to call down slowly. I laid there my face on her stone for a long while, I'm not sure how long but when I could breathe I sat up. Looking at her stone, there was a picture of Me, Kay, Casey, Sam, and Dean posing and smiling. I was between Casey and Kaylie and Kay had her head on my shoulder with that warm smile on her face. I found an odd sense of comfort in this and I smiled sadly at the photo. Kissing my hand and resting it on her name on her gravestone, I stood up slowly. Wiping my eyes I gave the picture one last look over and started walking back to my car. There was someone I needed to see.

CASEY'S POV:

School was supposed to be my one escape from her death but it turned out be the one place where people kept reminding me of it all. People started treating me differently, and giving me slack. Then when I lost it in class one day pleading for them to treat me like everybody else, I got sent to Paul. I hadn't spoken to Paul in a long while mostly because I spoke to Kaylie about things but the school felt like I needed to talk to him. Although we never did, I always sat in silence and that just got me more sympathetic looks. I hadn't spoken to Derek since the funeral only because I felt ashamed for what I said to him. It wasn't his fault, he wasn't the reason why she died but I still couldn't talk to him. He reminded me too much of her and I didn't want to remember her. Today during one of our classes together, Derek got up and left. He had this look on his face of pure misery, one determination for answers and one that mad people not question his intentions. He was hurting and it was partly my fault. I wanted to go to him and make things right but nothing I could to at this point would make things right because no matter how hard I tried she was never coming back. That was one fact that I had a hard time believing, I always thought she would walk right through the door with that huge smile on her face but it wasn't going to happen...

When school got out for the day, I didn't see Derek's car in the parking lot and when I got home it wasn't in his driveway either. Yes, a part of me was worried about him but the other part of me screamed to just stay away from him. I lost my chance with him, I lost his friendship for what I said and I was all alone now. Nobody could possibly understand the pain I was going through. Nobody except him and he hated me. My best friend and sister is dead and my friend and potential boyfriend hated me. Nothing seemed important to me anymore, and only my dreams haunted me. Shaking away my thoughts, I took out my dream journal and turned to one of the pages of my dream.

**[DEREK'S POV: WTTTCGAB: CHAPTER THREE]**

_**" Guess who princess?" His voice was low and husky sounding in her ear. He could feel her shiver. I totally gave myself away...haha.. oh well..**_

_** " Hmm.. I'm guessing some weirdo creep who preys on young college girls." She smiled as he let her see again. He turned her around to look at him. **_

_** " Man, I was right!" She pushed him playfully. **_

_** " Oh, is that what you think about me?" He had his hand over his heart in mock hurt. **_

_** " Nope." She smiled at him sweetly. **_

_** Shaking his head, he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. She was giggling and he couldn't help but laugh at her. **_

_** " Put me down!..haha.. Der! Put me down!" She pounded her fists on his back. **_

_** " No! I'm kidnapping you!" He laughed, ignoring the glances he got from his team mates he passed. **_

I turned to another page.

**[CASEY'S POV:WTTTCGAB: CHAPTER SEVEN]**

" _**I should've told you.." I turned and she was looking at me sadly. **_

_** " I understand why you didn't." I said holding her hand now. **_

_** " That's no excuse Case, and you know it. I'm sorry. I know you're angry." She said softly. **_

_** " It doesn't matter what I think Kay, all that matters is you." Tears filled my eyes. **_

_** " I'm not going to make it out of this one Case. I know that, and Dean knows that, my parent's know it and now you and Derek know it to...Please, take care of Dean. He tries to act strong but I know this is killing him to." Kaylie's eyes filled with tears to. **_

_** " I promise, he loves you. We all love you, none of us want to let you go." I said. **_

_** " I know, but this is part of God's plan hon." She squeezed my hand. **_

Tears were sliding down my face now, and I set the journal down on my bed. This was too much and I got up and took and extra pair of clothes and headed to the shower. I want to let her go, and I didn't care if it was a part of God's plan. I wanted her back...I wanted everything back to how it was...

DEREK'S POV:

I parked on the street in front of our two houses and got out of the car. At first I started walking to my house but just before I got to the door I paused. Instead I ran to Casey's house and knocked on the door. Nora answered the door looking red eyed and surprised to seem me. Before either of us said anything I hugged her tight and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled at me and let me through motioning me that it was alright I could go upstairs and see Case. Without hesitation I ran upstairs but paused to see her door left open and her not in it and the sound of the shower could be heard. I walked into her room and sat on her bed figuring I would just wait. When sitting on her bed and I leaned back on my hands, my right one rested on the journal. Lifting it up I brought to my face to see what it was, it was her dream journal, and I only got that by flipping it to the cover and seeing the front of it in bold letters state 'Dream Journal'. Opening it back to the page it was left on I read part of the entry. Curious I flipped back a few pages to the beginning and started reading it. After all, it had me in it.

As I got deeper and deeper into the dream I sat up right and then my elbows were resting on my knees. When I got to the part where Kaylie, in the dream, was in the hospital dying I understood why Casey was acting the way she was now. Why Kaylie's death hurt her so much and why she wished she had done more and the more I read the more I thought that maybe Casey felt the same way about me as I felt about her. Although I could never be sure, especially with how things are now. Hearing the water turn off in the bathroom, I set the journal down as I came to the end. I wasn't sure what to make of this so I set it down nicely on the bed. Standing up, I left her room and walked down the stairs. Nora was sitting on the couch and looked at me expectantly, I just shook my head and she frowned. I walked out of her house and walked into mine. When I walked in Sam and Dean were standing there in the living room. They had Babe Raider out.

"In memory." Sam said sadly. It was Kay's favorite game.

"In memory." I sat down on the couch and they handed me a controller.

Neither of us could beat her high score.

MEANWHILE: CASEY'S POV:

After my shower I headed back to my room and found my journal closed on my bed. I picked it up and then heard the front door shut. I sighed and sat back down on my bed, my head in my hands. Then there was someone at my door and I looked up.

"I think she would want us to have a girl day." Emily said smiling sadly at me.

I smiled at her and she came and sat next to me on my bed and hugged me tight...

**HERE YOU GO GUYS. THINGS ARE LOOKING UP.**

**SORRY IT HAS BEEN SOOOOOOO LONG. BEEN SICK AND IN THE PROCESS OF **

**WRITING A STORY FOR AN ONLINE MAG. 3 MORE TO COME!!**

**LOVES!**

**AVA**


	13. Not Exact

**I DO NOT OWN LWD!!!!**

_**Chapter Thirteen: Not Exact**_

CASEY'S POV:

"You know, I've missed this." I said to Emily as she gave me a manicure.

"Me too. I miss spending time with you. It seems like we never talk anymore." She ended sadly.

"I never meant to shut you out. I just needed to figure out things for myself." She nodded.

"That's why I thought I would give you space but after your little break down in class. I thought it was time to step in." She continued doing my nails.

"Oh, yea. That was a little embarrassing." I winced at the memory.

"Yea, it kinda was." We laughed.

" It's good to hear you laugh again, Case." Emily smiled gently at me.

"Yea, it seems weird to laugh. It's been hard to find things to laugh about these days." My eyes filled with tears.

"We don't have to talk about her it you don't want to." She put her hand on top of mine.

"No, it's okay. I think I need to talk about it. About Kaylie." I smiled sadly.

"Take all the time you need." Emily said as she finished my nails.

We shared a small smiled then Em moved to sit next to me on my bed. Each of us grabbed a pillow and laid them on our laps. I knew Emily had a right to know what was going on but then again, it wasn't like I had anything to lose, right? Sighing and looking down at my hands I gathered the courage to tell my best friend.

"It all started with a dream I had..." I began.

That seemed to get her attention and as my story went on her eyes couldn't have become any wider. I told her all that was in my dream, even let her read it out of my dream journal. Then told her how soon after I developed feelings for Derek. Every now and then she would ask questions on time periods and then I got to the part of me meeting up with Truman. Recounting the conversation I had with him seemed almost like it happened to someone else and not me.

"I can't believe I actually fell for that prick. I'm so sorry about that by the way. He told me you guys had broken up and...I'm so sorry." Emily confessed.

"He really said that? Oh my gosh, he is the biggest prick. Em don't even worry about what happened with him. I forgive you." I reassured her.

"You're the best." She reached out and hugged me. " So, tell me what Kaylie did to him. I'm sure she did him some serious damage." We laughed again.

"Actually, I'm not sure. All I know is that whenever he came around the guys would give him a look." I smiled at the memory.

I continued retelling my story. I told her about Kaylie and Derek's break up and how Dean was always around with Kaylie. How Derek always got protective and everything that lead to the day of the party. Tears were shed, from both of us, when I retold the part of Kaylie being in the Hospital.

"You know what I hate the most about it?" I asked Emily.

"What?" She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"That I knew it was going to happen all along and I did nothing to stop it." Tears filled my eyes once more.

"Case, it wasn't like you knew for sure things would happen. Sure, you had a dream and she died in it. Can you honestly say that things went exactly the way the dream did?" She asked me.

"No, but I still feel like it was my fault." I chocked on a sob.

"It wasn't and you know that. It wasn't Derek's fault or Kaylie's fault. It just needed to happen. Things always happen for a reason." Emily finished.

"You sound just like her." I smiled sadly.

"What can I say? She rubbed off on me." Em, smiled at me.

"What reason do you think she died for?" I asked Emily after a moment of silence.

"I don't know. What reasons do people die for?" She shrugged.

"I think all this talk of Kaylie has put a damper on our girls night." I desperately wanted to change the subject.

"How about we watch a movie?" Em got an impish grin.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked.

"How about some 'Cry Baby'?" She pulled out the case from her bag.

"'Cry Baby Cry'" I quoted with a grin.

We put the DVD into my computer and arranged it so we could lay on the bed and watch it. Emily had brought over all out favorite movies and somewhere after dawn we fell asleep. I can't remember the last time I went to sleep with a smile on my face.

DEREK'S POV:

"Gah! There is no way we are ever going to beat this high score!" I threw my controller down.

"I have to admit Kay had us pretty beat." Same put his controller also. Dean started laughing hysterically.

"What is so funny?" I spat.

"Kaylie isn't the only one with the high score." Dean was pointing at the screen.

"What are you talking about?" I looked to where he was pointing at.

"Dude, Casey tied with Kay." A shocked Sam said.

"No...way." My jaw was hanging open.

"I wonder how they did it." Sam stated with a smile on his face.

"Oh no, we are so beating their high score. There is no way I am losing to Casey." I picked up my controller with brand new motivation.

"Speaking of Casey. You talk to her lately?" Sam asked turning off the game.

"Why'd you do that?!" I yelled at him.

"Yea!" Dean said.

"'Cause we have to talk." Sam got the look that my Dad always got when he was being serious.

"Listen, whatever was between them is over now. So let's just play the game." Dean argued.

"I'm not sure." I said after a few moments of watching Dean and Sam wrestle over the T.V.

"What do you mean?" Sam got on the couch again and I leaned back in my chair.

"I went to go see her today, and when I was in her room her 'Dream Journal' was laying out."

"Please, tell me you didn't read it." Dean said.

"Yea, D. She would kill you if she found out." Sam explained.

"Well, I did and the dream was about me." I couldn't help but smile.

"That's not surprising." Sam said, mostly to himself.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dean asked him.

"Uh...well, I meant that...What was in the dream?" Sam asked me ignoring Dean.

"Everything that has pretty much happened recently." I averted my eyes to Dean whose face was serious.

"So she had a dream about Kaylie dying?" Sam asked.

"Yea, and about me and her." I sighed.

"No wonder she was freaking out over the phone." Sam said, again mostly to himself.

"You talked to her?" I asked.

"It was a while ago. She called about you one night." Sam left out the part it was three in the morning and that she liked Derek.

"Why would she do that?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Sam shrugged. "Because she cares."

"I guess it isn't completely a surprise. We did get married in her dream." I said in a weird voice.

"I can see that happening." Sam nodded.

"Oh yea, definitely." Dean nodded also.

"They would have five kids, all girls and the walls would be all pink They would all be like Casey and-" I cut them off.

"Not more keeners!" Sam and Dean laughed.

"Well...I mean it would be worth it." Sam said after the laughter died down.

"Oh gosh, Sam." I gave him a look.

"What? Casey is pretty hot." Sam held his hands up in defense.

"For a keener." Dean said.

"Yea...for a keener." I mumbled.

From there out conversation died and we ordered pizza. We spent the rest of the night watching hockey and munching on our food. Mostly I was into it but thoughts of Casey kept invading my mind. I felt like nothing was going to happen between us because she was distant and blamed me for Kaylie's death. Deep down I knew that was a lie. She was shutting herself away because in reality she blamed herself. She wished she could have done more, but then again so did I. After reading her dream I felt like things would change, some how be different between the two of us. Only because now, I was one hundred percent positive how I felt for her. How I didn't want anything to come between me and her. The reason I had for this was because I love her.

CASEY'S POV:

By mid morning Emily had to leave and that left me alone in the house for the rest of the day. Everybody else went out to go shopping and I found myself in Kaylie's room. On her desk there was an old and ragged journal. Picking it up I flipped to a random page. It was the journal where Kaylie kept all her own poems and her favorite ones. The one I flipped to was a favorite of hers, "Romance (Introduction)" By Edgar Allan Poe.

"_Romance, who loves to no and sing, with drowsy head and folded wing. Among the green leaves as they shake. Far down within some shadowy lake, To me a painted paroquet. Hath been-a most familiar bird-Taught me my alphabet to say,- to lisp my very earliest word. While in the wild-wood I did lie. A child- with a most knowing eye_." I read to myself out loud. "_Succeeding years, too wild for song, Then roll'd the tropic storms along, Where, tho' vistas thunder-riven, The blackness of the general Heaven, That very blackness yet doth fling. Light on the lightning's silver wing."_

A voice I was all too familiar with spoke behind me. "_For, being an idle boy lang syne, who read Anacreon, and drank wine, I early found Anacreon rhymes. Were almost passionate sometimes- And by strange alchemy of brain. His pleasures always turn'd to pain- His naivete to wild desire- His wit to love- his wine to fire- And so, being young and dipt in folly. I fell in love with melancholy, And used to throw my earthly rest. And quite all away in jest-I could not love except where Death was mingling his with Beauty's breath-Or Hymen, Time, and Destiny. Were stalking between her and me._" My back was to him but my eyes filled with tears by the passion and words of the poem.

"_O, then the eternal condor years, so took the very Heavens on high, with tumult as the thunder's by; I had no time for idle cares. Thro' gazing on the unquiet sky! Or if an hour with came wing its down did on my spirit fling, That little hour with lyre and rhyme. To while away- forbidden thing! My heart half fear'd to be a crime. Unless it trembled with the gloom-The black hath mellow'd into grey, And all the fires are fading away._" I turned around and looked at him as he spoke. He was walking towards me.

"_My draught of passion hath been deep-I revell'd, and I now would sleep-And after -drunkeness of soul. Succeeds the glories of the bowl-An idle longing night and day. To dream my very life away._" He was right in front of me, his eyes intense.

"_But dreams-of those who dream as I, aspiringly, are dreamed, and die: Yet should I swear I mean alone, By notes so very shrilly blown, To break upon Time's monotone, While yet vapid joy and grief are tintless of the yellow leaf- Why not an imp the graybeard hath. Will shake his shadow in my path-And even the graybeard will o'erlook. Connivingly my dream book._" He ended still looking at me in the eyes and leaned forward kissing me gently but passionately at the same time.

I kissed him back with all the passion I had inside of me. There was no reason as to why I was doing this, but I couldn't contain myself. My feelings, the way I felt about him, I pushed into the kiss. Desperately trying to make him understand how my heart fluttered around him and the way he smiles at me makes my knees go weak. That I love him.

"You read my journal." I said to him after we had pulled apart from each other.

"It was on your bed when I came to talk to you." He was panting slightly and so was I . His eyes were still intense.

"You know, I'm fuming mad at you at the moment." Our lips were centimeters apart.

"You know, I'm not going to apologize for it." I felt his smirk on my lips and my eyes were closed.

I answered by kissing him again. This time it was small and didn't last so long. He had pulled away from me and grabbed me by the shoulders. His eyes were nervous, loveable, afraid, but determined.

"Case, I know you're blaming me for her death but it's okay. I don't care, blame me but don't shut me out. Don't leave me in the hallways alone and confused. I can't take that, Casey, without you I thought I like giving up. I need you." His hands had fallen from my shoulders with his last statement.

"I don't blame you." He was looking down. "I need you too." I cupped a hand around his cheek and made him look up at me.

"You do?" He asked in almost a whisper.

"Yes, I need you Derek Venturi because I-" I was cut off by his lips crashing unto mine.

"Let's go somewhere." He pulling away from me.

I looked around the room, Kaylie's room. Everything came back, all my doubts.

"She wanted this." His voice was soft, I turned back to look at him.

"She told me, in a way." He looked around the room also.

"She did?" My voice was barely above a whisper.

"When we broke up...She knew, somehow she knew." He paused, he had tears in his eyes. "She told me before she left my room that day, that you felt the same way that I feel about you." He looked at me. "At the time I didn't believe her, until now." Out eyes locked.

"It just doesn't seem right with out her here." I said.

"I know, but this is what she wanted." He wrapped his arms around me.

I sighed into his chest.

"I miss her, Der. I miss her so much it hurts." He kissed the top of my head in understanding.

"Come on." His voice was strained.

He took me by the hand and lead me out to his car. I didn't know where we were going, why we were going or even where me and him stood in our relationship. I knew that every fiber in my being wanted to be with him. That my heart needed to now he loved me and that I love him. Looking at him now, I was afraid. Afraid somehow I would lose him too. That somewhere along the line, I would mess something up or he would...I knew that I couldn't lose him because that would ruin me. These thoughts ran through my mind the entire time we were in the car. It was late November and leaves were falling off of the trees and everything seemed to be dying. Everything was dying, not only did she die but everything else is. I knew that in the Spring the trees would come alive again, the flowers would be in bloom, and the sky, well it would be blue. I just hoped me and Derek lasted until spring, even after. I didn't want what we have now to die. Feeling his hand intertwine with mine at that moment brought me out of my stupor. I knew, oh how I knew, we would last.

DEREK'S POV:

I was in the car, with her. Can you believe it, with her. Casey, I kissed her and she kissed me back. There were no words to describe my happiness at this very moment. I could tell what she was thinking as we were driving. She was looking out the window with sad eyes. She was glancing at the scenery, at the dying trees. I didn't want to lose her wither because that would just kill me. I wasn't lying when I told her I needed her. It was the truth, she was someone that understood the pain. Although, that wasn't the only reason why I wanted to be with her. She was smart, funny, kind, talented, passionate, and most of all forgiving. She cared about people, and she was herself not matter what. Yes, she was a lot like Kaylie but I don't want her because she is a lot like Kaylie I want to be with her because she is so different from Kaylie. Kaylie was my best friend and I knew her better than anybody but our relationship was predictable, and comfortable. With Casey she keeps me on my toes, and keeps me guessing. I am almost never comfortable with her but she relaxes me. See her sad right now, was like putting a knife in my own heart. I understood so I reached out and grabbed her hand. She held mine in return and squeezed it slightly. I smiled over at her and I knew then that everything would be okay because we were together and that's all we needed. Each other.

I held her hand the entire time in the car. It wasn't as short for a drive as I remember but I didn't mind. Casey had turned the radio on and was humming along with the music. I kept quiet every now and again kissing her hand and caressing my thumb on the top of her hand. Soon enough, we came upon a small grove of trees out in the country.

"Where are we?" Casey asked.

"Me and Kaylie used to come here when we were younger. We made a pact that were never to bring anyone else here." I confessed getting out of the car.

"The why did you bring me here?" I went to her side and opened her door.

"I wanted to." I shrugged.

"What about the pact?" She was still sitting in her seat.

"Case, we were fifteen." I bent down and looked at her.

"Are you sure she won't mind?" She bit her lower lip.

"What is she going to do? Strike you down with lightning?" I smirked.

"No, but she might strike you down for going against her." She had a light smile on her face.

"She won't mind." I smiled gently at her, remembering that day when me and Kaylie first made the pact.

***FLASHBACK***

"Okay, now open your eyes." Kaylie said.

I opened my eyes to see green lush trees around us and a small pond in the center of it all. We were on the edge of the pond sitting out in the grass.

"How did you find this place?" I turned to her.

"Me and Dad used to come out here when he was teaching me to drive. One day I crashed into a tree, just over there." She pointed ahead of us. " I was so upset I ran in here. I've never brought anyone here before." She looked around.

"Why not? It's a tight place to hang." I leaned back on my elbows.

"That's it, because then it wouldn't be my place. It's the only place that reminds me of home, the place where nothing else matters." She laid next to me, looking up at the sky.

"Then why bring me here?" I asked looking down at her. Her long hair was spread out behind her and she had her eyes closed.

"I consider you my best friend. Best friends share everything." She said simply.

"The purest of friendships." I mumbled.

"Exactly." She said. " Let's make a pact." She opened her eyes.

"What kind of pact?" I was still looking at her.

"We can't tell anybody or show anybody the place, unless the relationship is pure." She sat up.

"Like a girlfriend?"

"Only if you love her, and real love, Venturi, not the I'm going to dump you in two weeks love." She pointed at me.

"Alright, Alright." I rolled my eyes. "Deal." We shook hands.

***FLASHBACK***

"It's gorgeous." Casey whispered as we entered the grove.

"I knew you would like it." I smiled.

The was a slight frost over the grass and trees, and even a think layer of ice on the pond. Now there was a bridge that lead to the other side because now it was too hard to walk around it. The trees had become over grown but still beautiful and the branches hung low.

"Was the bridge already here?" She asked pointing to it as she walked across.

"No, I built it when we were sixteen." He smiled.

"Why?" She was standing in the middle of the bridge looking at me with curious eyes.

"Kaylie's birthday." I said simply as I walked towards her.

"She said you didn't get her anything." She frowned.

"In her opinion, I didn't." I shrugged sadly at the memory. "Although, at the time I thought I did." Casey face made a confused expression.

"Part of our pact was that we could only bring someone here if we had the purest of relationships with them." I said not looking at her.

"What do you mean?" Judging by her voice I knew she had caught on.

"I brought her here for her birthday. She didn't know because I blind folded her. When she opened her eyes and saw the bridge she had a huge smile on her face" We both smiled at that.

"What did she do?" Casey asked stepping closer to me.

"Oh, she was all smiles until I told her why I brought her here...I told her that we had the purest of relationships." I said looking her in the eyes.

"You told her you loved her." She stated.

"I did." I cupped her cheek in my hand.

"That's why you brought me here." She looked me in the eyes.

I could not lie to her. In fact, I couldn't say anything to her because I was afraid of what she would do. Maybe it was too early to bring her here, and I suddenly felt so stupid. To me it had felt like I been in love with her for so long that I didn't even think about how she would react until this moment. I tensed up, and closed my eyes, then nodded.

"I love you, too Derek." She whispered and for what ever reason I sensed a but coming on.

"But?" I guessed and I opened my eyes to see her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm not ready for this." She gestured between us.

"What do you mean?" I swear we could both here my heartbreaking.

"I mean," She took a deep breath and hugged me close and I held her desperately as she explained. "I don't want to mess this up, and with us being so vulnerable there is too much of a risk of us failing. I need you, Derek and if I was to lose you. It would ruin me." She held me tighter.

"Isn't that what you're doing now? Losing me?" I was angry but I kept my arms wrapped around her.

"No, I'm keeping you on the sidelines." I felt her years through my shirt and I felt my own coming on.

"You're pushing me away." My voice cracked and she pulled away to look at me.

"I'm slowly letting you in." She wiped away a tear of mine and gave me a small kiss. "I just need time, we need time." She whispered against my lips.

I grabbed her by the waist and kissed her again, slow and passionately. I decided I hated love, it made you feel blissful but at the same time torn a whole through your heart. The one thing against them. Time.

**Hey guys! Sorry that it has been so long. Things have been crazy with Dance, the Play and School work. Don't worry, more to come. SOON. (: There is still so much more that needs to happen! Don't forget to Review!**

**Loves, **

**AVA**

**P.S. My Twitter: AvaBell323**


	14. Developing A Plan

**I DON'T OWN LWD!!!!**

**(YES, I KNOW. SHORT CHAPTER)**

_**Chapter Fourteen:**_

_**Developing A Plan**_

CASEY'S POV:

In the movies if something like this were to happen the two main characters would go there separate ways. Of course, this isn't a movie, this is reality and neither of us wanted to part ways. Instead we stood there on that bridge and he held me. The tears that I shed had long since gone but that broken heart feeling never left. Derek, never gave any indication that he wanted to let go and his grip never lagged. Snow started to fall, light at first, but we just stayed there, and when it started to get heavier we moved back to the car. We held each others hands, not wanting to let go just yet and no words were spoken as we went back to our houses. How I felt, I could never really put into words but in it's simplicity one word came to mind. Numb. I felt numb, not because it was cold but because of everything that had happened. My sister dying, my boyfriend. No, I can't even call him that, my closest friend that I can't let in just yet because if we were to both get into this relationship now it would fail. I was vulnerable, he maybe even more so and the only thing that would keep us together was the fact that we thought we couldn't survive without the other. That shouldn't be how it is, we could go on with out each other, but there would always be a part of us that couldn't let go. Being in love shouldn't mean I can't live without you, it should mean I wouldn't think of anyone else I would want to spend the rest of my life with. Right now, we weren't in love, we thought we were but we're not. We desperately need each other and as friends that is okay but as lovers it would fail. My thoughts seemed confusing me but I knew they made sense, at least for right now.

"Don't say goodbye." He said to me as we stood outside of his car.

"I wasn't going to." I looked at him.

"Good, because I wasn't going to let you." He looked away from me to the space between our houses.

"I..." I looked down, not sure what to say.

"I know." He hugged me tight.

I kissed him on the cheek when he let go of me, and I walked into my house. I could feel his eyes on me the entire way, especially when I twisted my ankle on the porch steps. I kept my head up and when I walked into the house my family was on the couch watching television. They looked at me but I just went upstairs.

"Casey, you're crying." Mom from her spot on the couch..

I lifted a hand to my cheek and felt that it was wet. I hadn't even noticed that I was crying.

"Oh." I said.

"What's wrong?" Greg asked me.

"Oh, I just twisted my ankle walking up the steps. It didn't hurt until now." My hand was still on my cheek.

"Here sit down, we'll put your foot up." Mom moved off the couch.

"Where's Liz?" I asked after I got settled.

"She's with Edwin, they've been spending a lot of time together." Greg said in monotone.

"Yes, he was asking for Derek. Were you just with him?" Mom asked.

"Yea, he said he needed to talk to me." I looked at Greg.

"About what?" Mom was trying to act like she didn't know.

"Kaylie." I said softly, and Greg got a far off look in his eyes and Mom got tears in her eyes.

DEREK'S POV:

I watched her walk into her house and when she twisted her ankle on the steps I almost ran to help her. She glanced back slightly to see if I had seen her, and when she saw me she got a hurt look on her face. I took a step forward to see if she was alright but then she stood up with her head held high. Somehow she needed to prove to me that she didn't need my help, saying that she would be fine without me. Although her eyes gave everything away. I bowed my head and walked into the house. Mom tried to wave at me but I just ignored her and went to my room, passing Edwin and Lizzie as I went. They looked at me and Edwin looked as if he were going to say something but he shut his mouth when I slammed my door shut.

I plugged my headphone in and laid back on my bed. The curtains of my window were open and Kaylie's room. Her curtains were closed and that empty feeling I had got worse. She never kept her curtains closed, ever. With a sigh I turned the volume up and closed my eyes. Wishing for nothing more than to just forget.

–

–

I woke up hours later and groaned turning off my iPod and taking out my headphones. That aching feeling in my ears hurt too much for me to think about anything else. After I got up and moved to my computer and finally after the aching stopped, my thoughts went back to Casey. Idly my hands took over and I surfed the web but still thinking of that girl next door. I knew I wouldn't just give up on her, us, or whatever. I couldn't but I knew what she would want me to do. Even it was out of character for me, I would do it. Why? Because it was Casey. Simple as that, right? She told me she needed time and I would give her that and I would be friends with her. I won't make any move though, as stupid as it sounded. I knew it was the only way that things would work out between us and if it didn't. Well there isn't a plan B.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

CASEY'S POV:

"Are you coming to the Christmas party?" I asked.

"Do I really have a choice? You dragged me into planning it with you." He replied with a sigh as he cut into the construction paper.

"You volunteered!" I threw my pillow at him.

"Hey, I knew you would have eventually come to me begging for my help." He smirked holding the pillow I threw at him.

"I don't beg." I pouted folding my arms.

"Whatever, Princess." He went back to work.

"Derek?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"Casey?" He was still focused on what he was doing.

"Do you think your parents would want to celebrate Christmas with us this year?" I stopped what I was doing.

"I don't see why not. Why do you ask?" I knew he knew what I was about to ask.

"Since...Kaylie won't be here. I was thinking that we could all get together. You know? Somehow make it easier." I watched him nod.

"Yea, I don't think they would mind." He smiled at me.

"Thanks." I smiled back at him.

We went back to working on the party invitations. My parents were throwing a Christmas party next weekend and naturally I volunteered to plan it. There was two weeks until Christmas and everything had to be perfect.

"Finished." I smiled after we had finished.

"Finally! I'm going to go watch hockey now." He pulling himself off the my bedroom floor.

"Wait! You have to help me deliver them!" I yelled after him and he made his way out the door.

"Casey, I just spent the entire day making those ridiculous invites." I pouted. "Please...just...Don't look at me like that." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Like what?" I made my puppy dog look.

"Like that!" He pointed at my face.

"Please Derek? I can't do it all by myself." I stood up and walked over to him.

"Casey." He said warningly.

"I'll take you out to pizza" I reached out and touched his arm. "Please?" I watched as he caved.

"Only because you're buying me pizza." He fought back a smile.

"Yea, that's why." I smirked at him and we gathered all of the invites.

DEREK'S POV:

He lost track of the number of houses they had been to already, and not to mention the amount of time it took Casey to deliver them. She insisted on talking with the families at every single house. Normally, I would have just driven away at one house and would have made her walk to all the others but watching her smile and greet every family, well...made me smile to. These past two weeks that I've spent with Casey were, dare I say, unbelievable? It almost makes me sad to know that I treated her so badly before, almost. I can't say that I've changed much but being around her brought a different me out. It's sounds completely cliché, and maybe I have been spending too much time with her and her romance movies. Although, for her I'd let her push me into a fiery pit of lava, but I would deny it if anyone asked. I make my feelings clear to her everyday and she makes hers clear. I know she's not ready, but it was worth the wait. There she goes, another ridiculous goofy smile on her lips that she gets when she has that fuzzy feeling when she's just made a new friend. I watched her as she walked back to the car and her smile grew when she looked at me. She was proud of herself, and I couldn't help but be amused.

"Only couple more, I promise." She patted my arm.

"Then pizza?" My stomach growled.

"Then pizza." She gave me that special smile again.

This woman would be the death of me. I know this because whenever she does that my heart does that stupid fluttery thing and I think that maybe I'm having a malfunction. Then my heart will just burst out of my chest. No, that wouldn't happen but you never know bad luck seems to follow me around lately. Considering, I haven't end up with the girl yet. Isn't what happens at the end??

"So when were you planning on telling me?" I asked after we sat down for our pizza.

"Tell you what?" She replied taking a sip from her drink.

"That you have the highest score on Babe Raider." I shrugged with a smile.

"You mean the one where Kay and I are tied?" She had a smile on her face.

"Yea." I noticed some of the sparkle leave her eyes at the mention of her step-sister's name.

"It's nothing." She shrugged.

"Yea, sure. It's nothing that the King of Babe Raider couldn't even pass it up." I mocked.

"Well then it seems like you aren't the King anymore then, huh?" She grinned. The sparkle came back, oh how I loved that sparkle.

"Is that a challenge Miss McDonald?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her, remind me why I did that again?

"If you promise not to wiggle your eyebrows at me ever again. You look like a cereal rapist when you do that." She giggled, that's when our pizza came.

"Ha, you mean like this?" I wiggled my eyebrows again but covered the lower half of my face with a slice of pizza.

"Der-ek, that's gross." She covered her face with the napkin holder while I laughed at her.

"You so loved it and you know it." We were both laughing.

Just then Kendra, Truman and the rest of their groupies came up to our table.

"Well, well, well. Look at these two love birds." Truman and Kendra were in identical positions with their arms crossed over their chests.

"Hi, Kendra. Would you like a slice of pizza." Casey offered.

"You know I don't eat carbs." She sneered.

"Oh, sorry I must have missed the memo." Casey said with fake sincerity.

I think I fell even more in love with her at that moment.

"Sorry guys this is a private party with me and Casey." I spoke up.

"Your girlfriend just died and you're already having private parties? And with her step-sister. Even I didn't know you would go that low Derek." Truman said.

"What I do is my business Trashcan. I'm eating pizza with my best friend and you're interrupting. So why don't you disappear before I make you disappear." I was standing now.

"Let's go, Truman. We don't associate with these losers." Kendra said as they walked away.

"Derek, sit down." Casey's voice came from behind me.

"Finally, I can eat." I said after I sat down making sure that Truman and his little group were out of sight.

"So...best friend huh?" She had that smile again.

"Yeah? So?" My mouth was full.

"Ew, gross. Derek, where are your manners?" She gave me a disgusted look.

"You really want me to answer that?" I smirked.

"No, save me the explanation." She smiled.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes. She was concentrating on eating while not getting any of the grease on her clothes or face. There was a moment where I thought she was going to bring up about what they said about Kaylie. Lately she seemed more open about the whole thing and even though the light in her eyes would dim whenever she would think or talk about her. At least there weren't tears there anymore and thinking about it. I knew exactly when would be the best time to make my move. I make it sound like I've been planning this for weeks but in reality I just came up with it now. I knew she was ready, even if she didn't. There were three weeks until New Years and what a better idea then to start the New Year off with a new beginning to something spectacular? Okay, I really need a guys weekend, this girl is making use fancy words to describe a relationship...Who cares? It's Casey and I'd be all kinds of sappy for this girl. As ridiculous as it sounds.

**I'VE HAD THIS CHAPTER DONE FOR ABOUT A WEEK BUT I DIDN'T KNOW IT I WAS GOING TO POST AS IS...I DECIDED THAT I WOULD. HOW DO GUYS THINK DEREK'S PLAN WILL GO??? R&R!!**

**LOVES,**

**AVA**

**ADD ME ON TWITTER!!**

**AvaBell323**


	15. The Good and Bad Things

**I DO NOT OWN LWD!!!**

**JUST DEAN and GREG AND KAYLIE. (r.i.p)**

_**Chapter fifteen:**_

_**The Good and Bad Things**_

CASEY'S POV:

There were times when time seemed to be moving too slow, and then there were times when time just went by to fast. This was one of those weeks, and the Christmas party was approaching rapidly. I wouldn't say that I felt overwhelmed, or stressed out about but I was getting a little apprehensive about the whole thing. There were only a few days left and most of the guests hadn't RSVP yet. Right now, I'm in Math class, and I need to focus on what the teacher is saying. Although it's hard to concentrate with the paper balls that are being thrown into the back of my hair. Derek may have wiggled his way into best friend status but he still hasn't grown up, much. I smiled at the word wiggle, it reminded me of going out to pizza with him. He could be such a dork, and I loved it. Deep down, now as I thought about it, I knew that I wanted to be with Derek. He of course has always made his feelings clear. For example, leaving notes in my school bag with little hearts on them, or using us to relate to couples in the movies I "make" him watch. I've made my feelings clear, you know, rolling my eyes and making sarcastic comments about how nobody would ever, in their right mind date him. Over the past day or two those signals have been getting sloppy, I find myself smiling at the notes and responding to them with smiley faces. The bell rang to go to lunch, and as I stood from my seat Derek was there right at my side.

"I can't wait to eat! All this learning sure makes me hungry." He stretched.

"You mean, learning how to properly shoot a paper ball through a straw that's almost too small? I can see how you can have a difficult time with that." I smirked.

"It takes quite a lot of practice and concentration, not to mention skill. If that's why you're saying." He replied.

"Oh, is that what you call it when you miss? Skill?" Now I put on my Derek smirk and walked ahead of him into the cafeteria.

"Hey! Get back here!" He called after me but I was already in line for my food.

"No cuts Derek! Remember? Or you no longer get your free lunch." I laughed at him as he squirmed at his place in line.

Him and the lunch staff came to the agreement that he could get free lunches if he no longer cut in line and if he could get them front row seats to every hockey game.

"I'll get you for this McDonald!" He yelled out in fake anger.

By then, I had my food and was going to sit at the table with Emily, Sam, Ralph and Dean. Who were all laughing at Derek's suffering as well.

DEREK'S POV:

I was mumbling to myself about how mean Casey had been and was getting inpatient with the fact that I wanted to get my food. Then finally, finally, it was my turn.

"Hello there Bertha, what is on the menu today?" I grinned.

"Hot Chilli with bread." Bertha replied in monotone.

"Yum, what's in it?" I asked, trying not to grimace at the goop poured into the bowl in front of me.

"Bean, beef, mushrooms, tomatoes, with spices." She said.

"Great, thanks." I faked a smile.

As I made my way over to the table with all my friends I got a weird feeling. There was something about the ingredients that didn't sit right with me. Beans, well they give you gas, and when Edwin eats them you want to run for the hills but then they wouldn't even be safe there because his stench can travel for miles. Beef, comes from cows and something Casey doesn't like to eat all the time but will put up with. Mushrooms...Mushrooms, well they come from the ground. Casey hate's the ground, Casey hates mushrooms because...Oh man. Casey's allergic to mushrooms! I was half way to the table when I saw Casey grab her throat in confusion, her bowl falling to the floor.

"Casey!" I ran to her, putting my tray on the table and grabbed for her.

"My...My throat.." She was having trouble breathing, and she was starting to panic.

"Did you eat the Chilli?" I asked my hands on her shoulders.

"What's wrong with the Chilli?" Emily asked.

"There are mushrooms in the Chilli" Emily's eyes went big and I tried to calm Casey down.

"Someone call 911!" Sam yelled reaching for his cell phone.

" Case, it's okay. Just focus on me, don't worry about anything else." I reassured her and she nodded but was still grabbing for her throat.

"What's going on here?" A teacher who came into the room asked.

"There are mushrooms in the Chilli and Casey is allergic to them." I responded not taking my eyes of Casey who was crying now.

"An ambulance is coming, everything will be alright Casey." Sam said.

"Let's get her out of here." The teacher said.

"Shh, everything is alright okay. I promise nothing bad will happen, you'll be okay. Baby, you'll be okay." I picked her up bridal style, because that's all I could think of doing and took her out to the front of the school where the sound of the ambulance could be heard.

She was clutching tightly to my shirt and she was trying desperately to breathe but she couldn't. She started to turn into a blue color and I was afraid she would pass out. I picked up speed to get her into the back of that van so she could get help.

"Does Casey have an EPI pen?" The teacher asked.

"In our locker! I'll go get it!" Emily took off down the hall.

"Emily hurry!" I cried after her, seeing that Casey's eyes were starting to roll back.

I ran faster to the outside of the school where the ambulance just pulled up. The medics ran up to us and starting assessing her condition. Emily came back with her EPI pen and gave it to one of the paramedics.

"Sir, can you please step back?" One of the others asked, as the one with the EPI pen jabbed it into her arm.

"She'll be alright Derek. Let them do their job." Sam pulled me back a little but I struggled against him.

"I called her parent's. Nora said she would come here and that Greg will be at the hospital." Dean said to me but I barely heard.

I watched as they put her on the gurney and gave her an oxygen mask. The medicine seemed to be helping but she was still losing consciousness. They started loading her in when Nora showed up and ran over.

"Casey? Are you alright?" She cried.

"There were mushrooms in the chilli. I tried to help but..." I said.

"It's okay, Derek." Sam patted my back.

"Are you going to ride with her?" The medic asked Nora.

"Yes, Derek are you coming to meet us at the hospital?" Nora asked.

I simply nodded and headed for Nora's car and the ambulance started to drive away.

When I arrived at the hospital she was already in her own room. The reaction had gone down and she was now asleep in her bed. This was the second time I had been in the hospital this year and this time I didn't know if I could take it if things turned for the worst. I held Casey's hand as she slept, tracing patterns on her arm. I had laid my head down on the bed next to her hand, looking up at her. I didn't know how long it had been and I really didn't care. She still wasn't moving and slowly I drifted off to sleep.

–

–

"Derek?" Her voice was scratchy, I sat up straight and smiled at her.

"Hey, you. How are you feeling?" She looked pale still, and she had sad eyes.

"You were crying." She whispered and we looked at each other for a moment.

"I thought I was going to lose you." I admitted more tears coming to my eyes.

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." She said and opened her arms.

I got up and sat on her bed next to her and hugged her to me. Her head was cradled next to mine and I had my hands at the back of her head and her back. There was no way I was going to let her go, not even if my life depended on it.

CASEY'S POV:

There was absolutely nowhere in the world I'd rather be then right here. In Derek's arms, and I felt safe. There were silent tears that poured down my face and I knew he was close to crying as well. The very thing both of us had been afraid of almost happened. We almost lost each other and that was painful. Even more so then my throat closing on me, but nothing hurt more than almost losing him and seeing the naked fear he had in his eyes. I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent. I didn't want him to go anywhere because I knew he belong right here with me. Then I pulled away, and looked at him. He wiped the tears off my cheeks gently with him thumbs. With a sniffle the tension in his shoulders relaxed. I took that chance to look at him, really look at him and before anything else could happen there was the sound of someone clearing their throat in the doorway.

"Dean." I said in a still raspy voice.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked taking a couple steps toward my bed.

"Better." I answered. My throat was still sore.

"I'm glad." He didn't say anything else except he come over and hug me.

"Oh, Dean." I hugged him back understanding what he meant by the hug.

There was a moment when all three of us just sat in silence after the hug me and Dean shared. Each of us stared at the other, like we were all trying to memorize each others faces. It was a harsh reality but we all knew that in a blink of an eye any of us could be taken away. Eventually Dean said his goodbyes and my family came in to visit. Try as they might nobody could get Derek to leave my side. Even as he laid next to me on my bed, already asleep when everyone was still there. He was softly snoring as we all whispered to each other. When they left they all gave me hugs and kisses. Mom's tears hadn't entirely gone away and Greg's eyes were still fearful. Both of them had lost a daughter, and they fear that they came so close to losing another one was still there.

It wasn't long before I found myself falling asleep, as well.

DEREK'S POV:

I woke up in a very uncomfortable position. I somehow managed to stay on her bed without falling even though she had plenty of room to sleep. Looking over at her, her hair was falling across her face and her right arm wrapped around my torso. Her head was resting on the inside of my left arm and her face was rest on the inside of my shoulder. Reaching with my right hand I moved the hair away from her gorgeous features and smiled gently. With a content sigh she snuggled closer to me and I planted a kiss on her forehead. I smiled as I looked at her still sleeping form but then as I sat there, I frowned. The words from that night at the pond still rang through my mind, ' _I just need time, we need time.' _With another kiss I slowly detached myself from her, and watched her for a moment or two, thinking. Here in front of me was the woman I loved more than anything in the world. Yesterday, I thought I was going to lose her and she expected me to sit back and watch her leave. She was now hugging her pillow and her mouth was open a little in a small pout. There was nothing that was going to keep me from her now. The party was tomorrow night and I had the perfect plan. Casey curled into a ball when the blankets had fallen off of her and I tucked them back around her gently. She sighed and a smile came to my lips again as I wrote her a note. I kissed her lightly on her cheek and I quietly left the room.

I didn't get out the door before I ran into a nurse that was on her way to check on Casey. I'll admit she was attractive but nothing like that girl that was laying in the room behind me.

"Are you here to check on Casey?" I asked her.

"Yes, is she awake?" She tried to look over my shoulder.

"No, and I don't want her to just yet. She needs her rest. Is there anyway you can wait maybe half an hour longer?" I asked her hopeful when I saw her visibly melt.

"I can make her last on my round but I can't guarantee anymore time than that." She gave me a pointed look.

"I didn't expect you to." I gave her a small smirk and she started to walk away. "Wait, before you go. If anything happens, I want to be the first one you call." I gave her my cell number.

"You'll be the first one I call." She looked down at the paper.

"I mean anything, if she gets a paper cut I want to know about it." I looked at her.

"I'll call if anything happens. I promise." She smiled and then continued on her way.

Sighing, I looked back through the window on the door to Casey's room. I prayed desperately to the Hockey Gods that tomorrow night wouldn't be a disaster.

CASEY'S POV:

I woke up sadly disappointed that Derek wasn't there. As I stretched out my sore muscles and yawned as a nurse walked into my room. She was checking my vitals when I saw the note resting on my bedside table. I picked it up and the nurse smiled knowingly at me.

_Case, _

_ You looked so peaceful practically squeezing the stuffing out of your pillow and drooling. :) Honestly, how much cuter can you get??_

_ I went back home to shower and change. Plus I promised Nora I would help with the final touches for the party tomorrow night. DO NOT FREAK OUT. I've got it all covered. Take care of yourself. I want to be able to see your beautiful face light up when you see the decorations._

_ See you soon, _

_ Derek XX_

"I do not drool." I smiled at the note.

"He cares about you a lot." The nurse said.

"I care about him a lot, too." I set the note back down smiling at the nurse.

"Never met anyone quite like him." She said with a warm smile.

"Oh?" I asked.

"Yea, before he left he made me promise that if anything happened to call him first." I laughed softly shaking my head.

"He really did that?"

"Oh yes, I was supposed to come check on you earlier but he convinced me to leave you last on my rounds."

"I'm sorry he can be over protective." I blushed.

"Nonsense, I only wish someone like him would do the same for me." She comforted finishing up her duties.

"If only he were that way all the time." I laughed.

"I've learned, that when something unexpected happens the true feelings of someone comes out. Whether they want them to or not, and no matter what the circumstances might be. This life is short, and it's sad how most people waste what little time they have here." She shrugged and left the room.

I looked at the door and continued to stare at it. The things that the nurse said lingered in my mind for quite a time and I often drifted in and out of sleep. My dreams consisting of Derek and his reactions to different scenarios of tragedies. Every time I woke I realized more and more that the nurse was right. About mid day is when Greg stepped into my room.

"Casey, I didn't realize you would be awake." He looked almost embarrassed.

"Oh, I've been in and out." I yawned.

"How are you doing?" He sat in the chair next to my bed.

"I just want to go home." I confessed.

"Well, let's go get you checked out." He smiled at me.

"Really? I can go home?" I brightened.

"Yea, let me just go get the nurse and then we can get going." He stood up.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"No problem, kiddo.: He kissed my forehead and walked to the door.

"Hey...Dad?" He paused.

"Uh, yea sweetie?" He turned around.

"I love you." Tears formed in his eyes.

"I love you, too." He said in a strained voice before smiling and walking out the door.

DEREK'S POV:

Nora had me running around like a mad man. I can't count how may times she sent me out to get food, little party favors or to take the kinds out. Sure, I realize I was being a big help but I had a planning of my own for tomorrow night. How is Casey supposed to know I love her if I couldn't get enough time to even breathe? It was mid afternoon when my body started to shut down. Having to get up at practically the butt crack of dawn, before noon, and then I missed lunch! Convincing Nora that everything was done and that everything was perfect, to Casey's standards, I got the break I desperately need. Finding this an opportunity to not only eat the most delicious sandwich of all time, but to make a call. Reaching into my back pocket of my jeans, I thumb in the numbers I knew so well.

"Hey, Sammy!" I greeted with a mouth full of food.

"It has been many a moon, oh sandwich master." Sam's laughter radiated from the phone.

"Har har. Hey, listen can I ask you a favor?" I asked having swallowed my food.

"Sure, what you need?" Sam offered.

"Can I borrow your girlfriend?" I asked as putting my phone between my cheek and shoulder as I reached for the milk in the fridge.

"D, I realize that things between you and Casey are unsure but... you don't have to resort into borrowing my Kendra." Sam said in a mock tone.

"So I can borrow her for tonight?" I gulped down milk from the carton.

"Sure, I'm sure she won't mind. Just have her back before tomorrow night. I promise I won't tell Casey anything." Sam laughed.

"Great. Thanks." I laughed along with him and after a few minutes of explaining my plan to Sam we hung up.

CASEY'S POV:

Greg took me a fast food place on the way home. We agreed that I needed some actual food after being subjected to hospital food. Oddly enough the more I hung out with Greg the more I saw Kaylie in him. Laughter was all that escaped us as we entered our home later that evening. The room was already decorated and it was beautiful. There was already a New Year's banner in the entry way, and there were lights streaming throughout the front way. Mom told me that the backyard was decorated like the outside of restaurant where they put extra tables for people to eat outside. I gushed the whole time she explained this to me. She told me that Derek did most of the decorations, and that he even missed lunch! I couldn't help but feel a little proud.

"Speaking of Derek. Where is he?" I asked.

"I don't know. Kendra came by and he said he had something to do before the party tomorrow night." Mom said.

"Kendra??? You mean Truman's girl Kendra?" I almost screeched.

"No, Truman's ex and Sam's girl Kendra." Edwin and Lizzie appeared in the room.

"Oh, why would he need to use Kendra?" I asked the two.

"I'm not sure but whatever it is. It has to be important to Derek." Edwin said.

"I guess you're right." I said walking to the staircase.

"Well, I better head home. I'll see you cool cats tomorrow." Edwin gave us all thumbs up before he left.

" I'm feeling tired. I'm going to go to bed." I said as I walked up to my room.

As my head hit the pillow, I couldn't help but think of reasons Derek would need to see Kendra. I mean, he wouldn't just steal her away from Sam would he? I thought he cared about me though? Am I wrong?Maybe, I should just tell him how I really feel?

Then sleep over took me.

DEREK'S POV:

"Thank you Kendra. Really this mean the world to me." I admitted.

"It's about time you found someone that doesn't put up with your crap. Just don't mess this up." She said before leaving my car and walking into her house. Before driving away, I text-ed Casey knowing she'd be home by now.

**Hey Princess, ur prob resting. Just wanted to say I miss u. I hoped u liked the decorations. I made sure they would meet ur expectations :) XOXO**

**D.**

Yes, life was good and hopefully it would get even better after tomorrow.

**I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO POST THIS.**

**LIFE HAS BEEN BUSY, A PLAY, THEN A BOYFRIEND, THEN A BREAK UP, COLLEGE AND HIGHSCHOOL...AND NOW I FEEL LIKE DASEY HAS SUFFERED ENOUGH FOR MY OWN LOVELESS LIFE. LOL. **

**I LOVED THIS CHAPTER, REALLY. **

**STAY TUNED FOR THE REVEAL OF DEREK'S PLAN AND WILL CASEY CONFESS HER FEELINGS FOR HIM BEFORE HE HAS A CHANCE TO EXECUTE IT?**

**DOES CASEY ASSUME THE WORST BETWEEN HIM AND KENDRA?**

**MOST OF ALL, HOW IS SAM'S EASY GOING DEMEANER GOING TO AFFECT CASEY'S ASSUMPTIONS?**

**LOVES**

**AVA**


End file.
